Amor en Custodia
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Cuando el amor toca a la puerta lo único que hay que hacer es abrirle, así les paso a Serena y Darién, un amor tan profundo como el océano y tan puro como el aire. Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es MÍA yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas
1. Primer encuentro

**Prefacio: **

Cuando el amor toca a la puerta lo único que hay que hacer es abrirle, así les paso a Serena y Darién, un amor tan profundo como el océano y tan puro como el aire. Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es MÍA yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

-Madre, por Dios –decía Serena agarrándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, señal de frustración –En que siglo crees que estamos en el XV

-Hija, es por el bien de la empresa –decía Ikuko Tsukino, madre de Serena y dueña de la cadena de Hoteles Tsukino Imperial

-Entonces cásate tu con el, mamá, primero la verdad yo no creo en matrimonios por negocio, segundo no conozco a Diamante Black y tercero ese es tú negocio no el mío –sentencio Serena, Ella a sus 24 años ya tenia un imperio de la moda, se abrió paso en el mundo del fashion a la edad de 16 cuando diseñaba, cosía y vendía sus diseños por internet en Osaka, su ciudad natal

-Hija –dijo Ikuko tratando de convencerla

-Nada, madre la verdad no lo voy a hacer, nunca, así que olvídate de tu loca idea, tengo mucho trabajo besos bye –dijo y colgó sin que su madre se despidiera de Ella

Sere, como le gusta que la llamen termino su día frustrada gracias a la llamada de Ikuko, los negocios de su madre no estaban en problemas pero la insistencia de Zafiro Black en fusionar las dos franquicias de hoteles era fascinante para Ella

A Serena nunca le gusto el mundo de los hoteles y el único que lo entendía era su difunto padre, el siempre la apoyo en su negocio de la moda y fue quien le financio su primer taller, con el que logro que _SailorMoonScouts_ ganara fama, estudio Diseño de modas en Paris y ya tenia varios años ejerciendo.

Gracias a su mejor amiga Lita Kino de 24 años y su madre Marianne Kino, Serena se fue metiendo de a poco en la sociedad, Lita y su madre son dueñas de una empresa de preparación y organización de eventos, la más famosa de toda la costa este de los Japón, cuando sus clientes necesitan un diseño Ellas recomiendan a Serena.

Serena salió de su taller cerca de las 5 de la tarde, muy temprano para su gusto pero debía irse a su casa a prepararse por que hoy tenia un baile benéfico organizado por Lita y su madre y su asistencia era obligatoria, uno por ser la mejor amiga de Ella y dos por que varios de sus diseños se estarían luciendo en el baile.

Después de casi dos horas de tortura, como le decía Sere, estaba peinada y maquillada, no era que no le gustase, solo que no entendía por que su amiga siempre le mandaba a alguien si Ella sabía hacerlo sola, cerca de las 7 ya estaba vestida, el baile era formal, Sere opto por ponerse un diseño de Ella, obvio, un vestido palabra de honor azul zafiro, largo con sandalias negras altas y cartera a juego, su cabello recogido en una cebolla pero con algunos rizos estratégicamente sueltos cerca del rostro para afianzar su belleza como le dijo el estilista.

La bocina del auto de su madre y unos leves toques en el intercomunicador de su departamento la hicieron apurarse, en el auto su madre y Ella siguieron discutiendo los pros (Ikuko) y los contras (Sere) del matrimonio que la primera quería arreglar.

Sere se distancio de su madre para poder saludar a Lita y a sus acompañantes, tomo una copa de champagne y se dispuso a entablar una frívola conversación con un grupo de invitados. Cuando ya tenía cerca de una hora vio a su madre del brazo de Diamante Black acercándose hasta Ella

–Serena –dijo el chico rubio con acento griego –¿Como estas? –continuo después de agarrarle la mano y besársela, gesto que le produjo arcadas, le regalo una mirada cargada de veneno a la madre y se disculpo con la excusa de ir a hablar con Haruka y su prometida

Haruka Tenuo, piloto de la Formula 1, tiene 26 años y su prometida Michiru Kaioh, hija del senador Jedite Kaioh de la misma edad, se acerco a ellos, los saludo y conversaron un rato hasta que Lita los interrumpió

-Menos mal que eres mi mejor amiga –dijo Serena agarrando otra copa de champagne –Te dije que no quería que los invitaras, Lita ese tipo y su hijo me acosan y que decir de mi madre, ya me tienen verde –dijo sorbiendo un poco de liquido de su copa

-Sere, yo no le pase la invitación ellos vinieron con Rubeus y Kaolinete Nyanko –dijo esta con tono suplicante –Te lo juro, nunca te haría pasar por algo así –Sere solo se le acerco y la abrazo

-Lo se, lo se, ahora preséntame un bello soltero –dijo Serena en tono irónico, Ella estuvo comprometida en matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida Seiya Kuo, pero a días de la boda la cancelaron por que Ella lo encontró en la cama con Kakyuu Naito, una chica que el le presento como su prima

Tomo una tercera copa y decidió que era suficiente, bailo con Haruka una sola pieza ya que Ella no era del agrado de Michiru, estaba ya aburrida del evento, casi todos los asistentes del evento sabían su historia con Seiya y eso la hacia victima de un fuerte cotilleo, aunque paso hace casi tres años, las damas de sociedad siempre hablaban de eso en los eventos a los que Serena asistía

Desde que Darién llego al salón de fiesta sus ojos se posaron en una chica de vestido azul oscuro se movía por el salón como si fuese la reina del baile y eso era algo que a el le llamaba la atención de una mujer

Se acerco a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Haruka y su prometida

-Darién si no te veo entrar juraría que eres un fantasma –le dijo el piloto divertido -¿Demasiados problemas en el cielo? –pregunto, Darién lo ignoro

-¿Quién es Ella? –le pregunto señalando discretamente a Serena

-Serena Tsukino, hija de Ikuko Tsukino y diseñadora de modas ¿Por qué te gusta? –pregunto de vuelta Michiru, el solo se encogió de hombros

-Si me disculpan –agrego caminando hacia Serena, tomo una copa de champagne y se acerco a la rubia chica

-Te puedo hacer compañía –dijo un hombre de cabello negro azulado y piel bronceada, de voz aterciopelada y ojos azules, del mismo azul que su vestido

-Claro, por su puesto –dijo Ella haciendo señas con la mano para que se sentara

Estuvieron hablando un rato de trivialidades, el chico resulto ser Darién Chiba, el hijo del doctor Artemis Chiba un prestigioso Oncólogo, dueño del todos los Chiba Medical Center y de Luna Chiba una exitosa arquitecta.

Darién de 26 años de edad estudio negocios en KO University y tiene una maestría en economía, desde los 18 se abrió camino en los bienes raíces, la sociedad especula que es el próximo Donald Trump de Japón y es uno de los solteros cotizados de Tokio y es el único que hasta ahora no ha protagonizado algún escándalo.

-Fue un gusto señor Chiba –dijo Serena retirándose de la mesa

-Darién, por favor, llámame Darién, Serena

-Solo si tu me dices Sere –dijo Ella dándole la mano de manera de despido, camino hacia Lita que estaba acompañada de su madre, se despidió y les pidió que le dijeran a Ikuko que Ella se había ido, Serena no se quería acercar a Ikuko ya que esta estaba junto con Zafiro y Diamante Black.


	2. Paparazzi

**Capitulo 2: Paparazzi**

Serena se proponía salir del salón de fiesta del Hotel Tsukino Imperial por la puerta principal, le pidió al portero que le llamara un taxi cuando la voz de Darién la interrumpió

-Yo te puedo llevar –dijo muy cerca de su oído, Serena se quedo petrificada, el roce del aliento de Darién produjo en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido, cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo cobro vida.

-No hace falta, Alan me va a pedir un taxi

-No hay problema –dijo Darién

-Tranquilo Darién, la verdad ve y disfruta del baile –dijo Serena

-Por favor –dijo este con un tono de voz que la hizo derretirse, Serena se rindió y asintió con la cabeza –A demás tengo una reunión mañana temprano y ya es más de media noche

-Señorita Tsukino –dijo Alan –Afuera esta lleno de paparazzi, será mejor que salga por atrás –Darién le tendió a Alan las llaves de su Mercedes SL65 AMG color negro, el chico les iba a indicar como salir por la parte de atrás pero se acordó de que ella se conocía el hotel de cabo a rabo, esta le regalo una mirada cómplice y se encamino a la salida trasera con Darién muy pegado a ella

-Bonito auto –dijo Serena cuando ya estaba sentada del lado del copiloto, Darién solo le regalo una sonrisa ladina que le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre, el hotel estaba ubicado en la 1st Ave con E 79th. St. de Tsukishima –El 1258 de Sunshine City –dijo después de que Darién la viera de manera picara, le regalo otra sonrisa ladina

-Y cuéntame Serena, ¿que haces para vivir? –le pregunto como si nada

-Soy diseñadora de modas –dijo esta como si fuera obvio –Tengo mi propia marca _SailorMoonScouts_ –dijo haciendo que Darién se riera un poco

-Que nombre tan original –dijo y esta solo se encogió de hombros, después de un poco más de media hora apararon en frente al edificio donde vive ella

-Gracias por todo Darién –dijo Serena, pero antes de que pudiese poner la mano en la manilla de la puerta, sintió esta abrirse, estaba sorprendida, no se fijo en que momento él se bajo del auto –Muy amable, buenas noches Darién –dijo dándole la mano, este se la beso con delicadeza, fue un pequeño roce que hizo que a Serena se le parara el corazón por un segundo, se espabilo, parpadeo varias veces, tratando de aclararse la mente, tratando de recordar como era que se caminaba «_un pie delante del otro _Ella_» _pensó, ese chico en verdad la altero, esa noche casi no pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía unos hermosos orbes zafiro observándola divertido, cerca de las tres de la mañana se levanto de la cama y se preparo una infusión de manzanilla y tilo muy fuerte para ver si así lograba dormir un poco.

Darién se monto otra vez en su auto y se encamino a su casa, el vivía en el extremo opuesto a Serena, en el pent-house de su edificio en el cruce de la Park Av. con la 42nd St. en Jubangai en este momento no le importo mucho recorrer la ciudad hacia el sur, a la hora estaba en su departamento, con solo el pantalón de la pijama como solía dormir, cuando dormía solo, la verdad el era soltero pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera compañía algunas noches, nunca pensó en entablar una relación seria hasta que vio unos enigmáticos ojos celestes.

En las pocas horas que Darién durmió, soñó con Serena, al despertarse ya había planeado algo muy meticulosamente, le mandaría un ramo de Freesias a la oficina de Serena temprano.


	3. El ramo de flores

**Capitulo 3: El ramo de flores **

Al día siguiente muy temprano Darién se levanto de la misma manera que se acostó, pensando en Serena, se baño, se puso uno de los tantos trajes Armani que tenia en el closet y salió a su oficina, al llegar a esta lo primero que hizo fue investigar la dirección de la oficina de ella para luego llamar a una de las mejores florerías de Tokio para enviarle un ramo de Freesias color melocotón a Serena, pensó primero en las rosas pero están muy trilladas, luego pensó en margaritas pero son muy simples y así con muchas flores ¿Por qué Freesias? Porque a ellas huele Serena, a Freesias, luz de sol y vainilla.

Ella llego a su oficina cerca de las 8:30, ya Amy, su asistente y amiga había abierto el taller, no había terminado de poner su cartera encima de la mesa de trabajo cuando un repartidor la llamo

-Serena Tsukino –dijo el chico, sosteniendo una cesta con como tres docenas de Freesias todos melocotones menos uno que era rojo y era el que tenia pegado una tarjeta –Firme aquí –dijo cuando Ella se identifico, firmo y agarro la cesta, ya Amy y varias de las chicas que trabajan para Serena la habían rodeado

-¡Eso! –exclamo Amy –¿De quien son?, son hermosas –dijo acercándose para oler el arreglo, todas las chicas la interrogaban con la misma pregunta -¿Quién te las envió?

-Ni idea –dijo ella con miedo de leer la tarjeta –Ojala que no sean de Diamante, por favor, por favor –rogo cruzando los dedos, Amy estaba al tanto de la historia con Diamante y también lo odiaba, el en varias ocasiones le envió flores pero siempre eran rosas rojas, su amiga agarro la tarjeta y empezó a leerla

-«Solamente pienso en ti desde el día que te vi. Tuyo Darién Chiba» Sere este hermoso ramo te lo envía Darién Chiba ¡DARIÉN CHIBA! –grito

-Serena–dijo Setsuna una de las costureras del taller –Es uno de los solteros más cotizados de Tokio

-Chicas a sus puestos de trabajo, por favor –dijo Amy haciendo que todas salieran de la oficina de Serena, así empezarían el cotilleo en otro lado

-Ok, amiga habla, de donde lo conoces y por que te mando un ramo de Freesias –pregunto Amy, ella lo pensó por un minuto y decidió decirle la verdad, lo único que sabia de el

-Lo conocí anoche en el baile que organizaron Lita y su mamá –dijo, Amy puso una expresión en el rostro que le indico a Serena que tenia que seguir hablando –Hay estaban Zafiro y su hijo y cuando lo vi, me escape del baile y el se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, ya que yo había ido con mi madre, pedí en la recepción un taxi, pero el es tan obstinado que es no me dejo

-A quien se parecerá –interrumpió Amy, la verdad Serena era muy obstinada y más cuando quería que las cosas salieran como ella decía –Perdón, continua –dijo después de que ella le envió una mirada amenazante

-Me llevo a mi casa, me despedí y entre –dijo –Fin ¡ah! Y en el baile hablamos un poco y cuando llegue a mi casa lo busque en google para saber más de el –Serena le dijo la verdad, ni a Amy ni a Lita, Serena les podía mentir

-Y que averiguaste –pregunto. Serena alzo una ceja y se quedo callada, Amy sabia que ya le había sacado mucha información, si bien ella no le podía mentir tampoco le decía todas las cosas que hacía, eso se lo reservaba para Lita, su asistente salió de la oficina dándole espacio, Serena agarro una de las Freesias, la roja y lo saco de la cesta

Averiguo que Darién Chiba obtuvo su primer millón de dólares a la corta edad de 20 años, que se codeaba con la crema y nata de la sociedad mundial así como que solo salía con modelos, actrices y cantantes de fama internacional, que a donde va causa revuelo aunque le gusta pasar desapercibido y su privacidad es muy, pero muy privada, el nunca se muestra en cámara al menos que sea estrictamente necesario, que su familia vive a las afueras de Tokio y que no tienen nada que ver en sus negocios y lo más importante ¡ESTA SOLTERO! grito internamente Serena de felicidad al leer su estado civil

Serena agradeció a todos los dioses del cielo que quien estuvo con ella cuando recibió el ramo fue Amy y no Lita, por que su rubia amiga si que no le habría dado espacio, todavía estaría interrogándola como si fuera una vil ladrona

Las Freesias le despertaron la inspiración, en cuanto al color, la textura y la caída de su próximo diseño, el que utilizaría en la fiesta de té de la señora Esmeralda Reyno que seria dentro de dos sábados.

Termino el diseño casi a la 1 de la tarde, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que le gruño el estomago, soltó una leve carcajada que la opaco cuando vio a Molly su recepcionista entrar a su oficina

-Serena, disculpa que te interrumpa –dijo después tocar la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de ella –Afuera esta quien te envió las flores, ¿lo hago pasar? –pregunto y Serena se puso colorada, solo asintió, la voz se le fue de vacaciones por que trato de emitir sonido y no pudo

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada –dijo Darién con su aterciopelada y sexy voz

-Tranquilo, no interrumpes nada –dijo, este se le acerco y le beso la mejilla en forma de saludo

-Hola –dijo –Espero que te hayan gustado –señalo el ramo

-Ho-hola –tartamudeo Serena haciendo que Darién sonriera ladinamente «_perfecto Serena, ahora que pensará él» _pensó –Están hermosas, no debiste haberte molestado

-No fue molestia, quería enviarte algo y… -el dejo la oración inconclusa –Si me permites decirte, estas hermosa –dijo señalándola, hoy precisamente a Serena se le había ocurrido ponerse un vestido por la rodilla de tela de algodón color aguamarina con tacones altos negros y para colmo la única chaqueta que tenia en el taller era la de cuero, así que si hacía frío iba a parecer la novia de un motorista

-Gracias –dijo, Serena estaba nerviosa, su visitante traía puesto un traje Armani negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul rey, parecía un dios griego disfrazado de ejecutivo «_hermoso» _pensó ella


	4. Almuerzo y aceptación a una cita

**Capitulo 4: Almuerzo y aceptación a una cita**

-¿Almuerzas? –pregunto el, los dos se estaban observando detalladamente –Perdón, quieres ir a almorzar conmigo –reformulo lo dicho anteriormente –Italiano

-Si claro tomo mi bolso, la chaqueta y vamos –dijo Serena aun más nerviosa que antes –Crown es muy bueno –sugirió Serena, a ella le encantan las pastas de ese restaurant y de por si la comida italiana es su favorita, Darién solo asintió ya que a el también le gustaba el restaurant y la verdad no quedaba muy lejos, el taller de Serena esta ubicado en la Mars Ave. y el restaurant en la 2nd. Ave. solo a unas cuadras de diferencia

Al salir todas las chicas se les quedaron viendo, la verdad ellos dos hacían bonita pareja, pero Serena no quería ilusionarse con un casi desconocido y en el fondo él tampoco pero algo lo atraía a Serena, como si fueran dos imanes, como si nacieran para estar juntos

-Bonito auto –dijo ella cuando el le abrió la puerta de un BMW m3 Coupe negro «como todos sus autos», ya adentro hablo el esta vez

-El mercedes es el auto que utilizo para los eventos sociales, este es el de diario –dijo, Ella solo dijo _Ah_ y se quedo callada, casi llegando al restaurant hablo

-¿Un día muy difícil? –pregunto, el la miro de manera divertida, sabia que la tenia nerviosa y que mayor forma de demostrarlo que preguntándole por el trabajo

-Lo mismo de siempre, reuniones, llamadas y cosas así ¿y tu día? –le pregunto cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del m3

-Perfecto –escupió sin pensarlo, el solo se rio por lo bajo, entraron al restaurant tomados de la mano, Serena inconscientemente y el premeditadamente, el mesero se comía a Serena con la mirada cosa que tenia irritado a Darién, «_contrólate, contrólate» _pensaba el una y otra vez, algo que el no podía controlar eran los ataques de celos, Darién tiene una personalidad muy posesiva y más con una chica que le gusta y Serena no le gustaba, le encantaba

Ella ordeno lasaña y el, ñoquis rellenos de espinaca con salsa de champiñones y Chardonnay

-¿Que tipo de postre quieres? –pregunto el, ambos escogieron fresas con crema, casualmente la fruta favorita de los dos. La velada paso rápido a pesar que ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

-Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo, el sábado –pregunto el ya dentro del auto cuando iban camino a su taller, Serena se iba a negar pero Darién puso cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado y acepto

-Depende –dijo ella, haciéndose un poco la interesante y de paso por que no quería que fuera un sitio muy concurrido para no tener que lidiar con los paparazzi otra vez

-Que te parece algo totalmente informal, no se… -se quedo en silencio pensando –Un paseo por el Parque 10 –sugirió, Serena asintió, la verdad era algo muy sencillo –Te paso buscando a las 10 por tu casa –dijo y le entrego su BlackBerry –Para que me anotes tu número –dijo divertido al ver la cara que puso ella, a el le encantaba las muecas que Serena hacia y sus sonrojos que eran muy seguidos.

El la dejo otra vez en su taller después de un almuerzo de casi tres horas, Serena que no tenia más nada que hacer decidió cerrarlo a las 5 cuando normalmente lo cerraba a las 7, ni Amy ni las chicas le preguntaron nada cosa que ella agradeció.

El resto de la semana no vio ni hablo con Darién y eso la tenía un poco irritada y frustrada «_esta trabajando Serena, el es un hombre importante y ocupado» _se decía par justificar la ausencia de el

Darién estaba frustrado, frustrado era poco, desde el lunes que almorzó con Serena no la había vuelto a ver y todo por el inepto de su asistente quien confundió unos presupuestos e hizo un desastre que el tenía que arreglar antes del fin de semana, para poder verla tranquilo, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que el repique de su teléfono lo hizo saltar

-Hola madre –dijo como saludo después de ver la pantalla

-Hola bebe –«_hasta cuando» _pensó Darién -¿Estas muy ocupado?

-Para ti nunca ¿Qué paso? –pregunto de vuelta

-Bebe nos tienes abandonados y bueno tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos si este sábado podías cenar con nosotros

-Madre este sábado se me hace difícil –contesto recordando su cita con Serena

-Darién Bebe ¿desde cuando no te veo? –«_Oh, oh, manipulación al mejor estilo de su madre» _pensó–Por favor hijo ya ni me acuerdo como eres –dijo divertida

-Madre a las 8 te parece bien –dijo este resignado antes de que su madre siguiese con la cantaleta

-Perfecto te quiero bebe

-Y yo madre –dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, desde hace ya cuatro años el y su familia eran inseparables pero con el aumento en el trabajo de Darién desde hace poco más de seis meses los tenia en el total abandono, su padre lo entendía porque el también trabajaba arduamente pero con Luna, su madre era otra cosa. 


	5. El regreso de Seiya Kuo

**Capitulo 5: El regreso de Seiya Kuo**

El viernes en la tarde Serena estaba un poco fastidiada, su madre volvió a llamarla con la misma cantaleta de siempre, queriéndole meter por los ojos a Diamante Black

-Madre, si sigues así me voy del país y no te hablo más –amenazo Serena –Primero muerta que casada por conveniencia –sentencio, a su madre no le quedo de otra que dejarla tranquila, pero ambas sabían que era solo seria por muy poco tiempo –A demás madre tengo una cita el sábado

-¿Con quien? –pregunto Ikuko, ella no sabia si decirle o no, pero decidió que si a ver si así la dejaba en paz con el asunto de Diamante –Entonces Serena estoy esperando el nombre del afortunado –dijo Ikuko después de que ella guardo un largo silencio

-Madre, te lo digo solo si prometes no ponerte histérica con la noticia –Ikuko acepto aun sabiendo que no la cumpliría –Con Darién Chiba –soltó ella de un solo golpe

-Mmm –dijo Ikuko –Es un chico muy guapo y tiene dinero, mucho dinero –a veces Serena pensaba que era adoptada, nunca supo en que momento a su mamá le empezó a importar tanto el dinero, bueno hay un dicho que dice mientras más se tiene, más se quiere

-Madre, hablamos después que entro una clienta –le mintió a su madre pero esa era la única forma que tenia para que su madre no empezara el interrogatorio, ya pronto seria la hora de cerrar el taller aunque Serena no quería hacerlo, desde que recibió los Freesias estaba inmersa entre telas, patrones, botones, hilos y tijeras, cuando ella se diseñaba algo lo cocía ella misma, como lo hizo la primera vez que diseño.

Termino de cerrar el taller cuando una voz ronca la asusto

-Hola Serena –dijo esta voz que ella tanto conocía

-¡Seiya, por Dios! –exclamo llevándose las manos a la altura del corazón –Que susto –siguió hablando, la voz de Seiya era algo que nunca se le olvidaría, ellos fueron novios por casi cuatro años, se conocieron en el instituto

-Perdóname Sere, no fue mi intención –dijo apenado –Quería hablar contigo –dijo con el mismo tono, ellos terminaron cuando ella lo descubrió con otra chica unos días antes de la boda, pero con todo y eso Serena lo perdono rápido y quedaron siendo amigos

Seiya Kuo el chico que fue novio de Serena durante cuatro años recurría una vez más a pedirle ayuda a su ex prometida, no lo haría si no fuera de vida o muerte, no tanto así pero en verdad era imprescindible su ayuda

-Ok, pero no aquí, que te parece en otro lado –dijo viendo de un lado a otro, el solo asintió, a Serena le preocupan bastante los paparazzi y más desde que empezó a verse con Darién, no quería que la tomaran saliendo de su taller con Seiya y Darién pensara lo que no es de ellos, cada uno se monto en su auto y terminaron en una cafetería al aire libre pocas cuadras al norte del estudio de ella

-Tú te acuerdas de Kakyuu ¿verdad? –dijo el con tono un poco cauto, ella solo asintió, el sabía que Serena se acordaba, pero mejor era preguntar –Bueno ella y yo nos vamos a casar –soltó casi sin aire

-Entiendo y ¿Tú quieres que yo sea la madrina de la boda? –pregunto divertida, estaba que soltaba una ruidosa carcajada, solo faltaba que saliera Ashton Kutcher y le dijera sonríe a la cámara estas en Punked, para su sorpresa el asintió –Seiya yo creo que… -dijo pero el la interrumpió

-Mira Sere yo se que es algo loco que te lo pida, pero te explico, su familia cuando se entero de lo nuestro le dio la espalda, totalmente, le quitaron el apoyo económico y todo y ningún Naito le habla, ni siquiera su hermano –dijo, a Serena se le arrugo el corazón y se le aguaron los ojos –Si no quieres te entendemos, pero hazlo como un favor para mi

Serena solo le contesto que lo pensaría, en el fondo ella sabía que terminaría aceptando pero quería hacerse la dura, esa noche casi no pudo dormir, primero por la propuesta de Seiya y segundo por que al día siguiente seria su cita con Darién Chiba

Se levanto muy temprano para ser sábado, marco el numero de celular de Seiya y le confirmo que lo haría siempre y cuando ella diseñara el vestido de la novia, quien gustosa acepto, quien no lo haría si _SailorMoonScouts_ cada vez cobraba más fama y respeto


	6. El beso

**Capitulo 6: El beso**

Ese día decidió vestir un poco informal, más de lo normal, el intercomunicador sonó y agradeció que fueran con cámara así observaría como estaba vestido Darién y si ella parecía muy informal se cambiaria al estilo Superman, gracias a Dios no hizo falta.

Darién estaba abajo esperándola con unos jeans artísticamente desteñidos, una franela de algodón negra cuello en v de diseñador y unos zapatos de goma Adidas, Ella estaba vestida muy parecido un jean tubito azul claro un top sin mangas rosado diseñado por ella, unas botas militares por fuera del jean, sin cartera y con su chaqueta de cuero en la mano

-Hola hermosa –dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse –Me encanta –dijo tocándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar -¿Lista para patinar? –pregunto dejándola estática en el suelo, el solo volteo a verla divertida

-Tu no dijiste nada de patinar –dijo tragando saliva más grueso de lo normal, la expresión de horror hizo que Darién se carcajeara un poco –Me alegro que te divierta –dijo con fingido enojo, el solo le volvió a acariciar la mejilla y le abrió la puerta del auto, otra vez viajarían en el m3

-Disculpa, pero tu expresión de horror fue muy graciosa –dijo y Serena puso mala cara, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y volteo a ver por la ventanilla –Sere –le dijo acariciándole el brazo, el buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarla, ella volteo y descruzo los brazos –Tu crees que yo dejaría que te pasara algo, ni loco, es más, primero muerto –sentencio, ella solo le sonrió, pero todavía estaba asustada

La entrada del parque es por la Avenida Principal. Darién consiguió estacionar el auto en una de las trasversales ya que no le gustaba dejarlo en el estacionamiento del parque, iba a ir directo a la pista de hielo pero por la hora pensó que tal vez Serena no había desayunado, el solo se tomo una taza de café antes de salir al igual que ella, normalmente Serena comía un beagle relleno con un latte de la cafetería cerca del taller pero hoy le seria imposible cumplir ese antojo

-Ven –le dijo Darién agarrándole la mano y corriendo hacia el parque, se detuvo frente a un puesto como de hot dogs que vendía café, sándwich y el objetivo de Serena los Beagles pero para su mal ninguno era relleno, el compro el desayuno para ambos y se sentaron en un banquito a comer, hablaban de todo y de nada, se reían de todo y de nada, Serena se estaba dando cuenta que el estar con el era muy fácil, se sentía a gusto como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo «_seria muy fácil enamorarme de él» _pensó pero lo que ella todavía no sabia era que ya estaba enamorada de él

El día estaba fresco, se podría decir que hacia un poco de calor, estaban a finales de julio y normalmente las temperaturas estaban entre los 15 y 20 grados pero el clima no es de confiarse ya que están en época de lluvia.

Entraron a la pista de patinaje y los nervios de Serena estaban a flor de piel

-Tranquila –le dijo Darién muy cerca del oído ya dentro de la pista, ella con los patines puestos no tenía para donde correr, estuvieron solo una hora ya que Serena se cayó dos veces, después de la segunda vez iban agarrados de manos para poder atajarla a la hora de que vuelva a perder el equilibrio, que lo hizo como unas seis veces más

-Uff, salí con vida –dijo Serena carcajeándose haciendo que Darién se le uniera, en ese momento aprovecho para volver a agarrarle la mano, caminaron un poco por el parque solo hasta llegar a una de las lagunas, se sentaron en un banquito haciendo tiempo conversando y riendo como en la mañana, pero esta vez Serena casi no reía cuando el se burlaba de ella, ponía cara de fingido enojo que el le quitaba con su sonrisa sexy y picara, la ladina.

Fueron a almorzar hay mismo, dentro del parque a un restaurant que esta ubicado cerca del centro, la cita termino cerca de las seis de la tarde, prácticamente estuvieron todo el día juntos, o mejor dicho lo estuvieron.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena ninguno de los dos se quería bajar del auto, pero debían hacerlo, él tenia cosas que hacer en la noche y ella solo soñaría con él, él se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, le tendió la mano y ella la tomo con seguridad, ya no titubeaba antes de agarrarlo o de to_carl_o, cuando caminaban bromeando por el parque Serena en varias ocasiones lo agarro del brazo y el le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros

Al bajarse ella tenia puesta su chaqueta de cuero Marc Echô, uno de sus diseñadores preferidos, estaban uno parado frente del otro sin decir nada, solo observándose detalladamente, Serena fue la que rompió el silencio

-Me imagino que ya te tienes que ir –dijo ella con un tono triste un poco imperceptible, pero con lo perspicaz que es Darién lo noto

-Tengo que cenar con mis padres –dijo excusándose, la verdad si no les hubiera confirmado la noche anterior los hubiera dejado plantados, un trueno se escucho en el cielo indicándoles que ya llego la hora –Que tengas dulces sueños Sere –dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Buenas noches –dijo, ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero el tenia otra idea en mente, esa idea le rondo por el cerebro desde temprano, desde que la vio, el movió la cabeza un poco solo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, al sentir los suaves y delicados labios de Serena le entro una especie de frenesí, ella estaba sorprendida, la agarro con las defensas bajas, nunca se espero eso, no tan pronto, el lamio su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para que sus lenguas jugaran un poco, ella se lo permitió abriendo un poco la boca.

Sus lenguas bailaban una danza peligrosa, una sexy, cargada de deseo y pasión, se separaron cuando falto el aire «_maldito aire» _pensó él «_por que tienes que ser necesario_ _el aire» _pensó Serena, el le dio varios besos cortos en la boca cosa que la dejo un poco más mareada de lo que estaba ya

-Te llamo en cuanto pueda –dijo el casi gritándole cuando ella le dio la espalda para entrar al edificio


	7. Un viaje inesperado

**Capitulo 7: Un viaje inesperado **

Ya era lunes y Serena se encontraba en su taller, el sábado casi no durmió por el beso que el le dio, lo revivía cada vez que podía, estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que salto del susto cuando el teléfono de su celular sonó

-_Serena_ –dijo en forma de saludo, se sorprendió cuando el interlocutor le hablo en francés, ella hablaba inglés un poco ¿si? y francés fluidamente ya que estudio en Paris y un poco de italiano para no estas en el limbo cuando fue a Millán, era Jean-Luque Leroux, un famoso diseñador y profesor del Instituto de Modas de Paris, el quería que Serena cubriera el espacio de uno de los diseñadores que no pudo asistir al desfile, el cual seria dentro de una semana.

Estaba emocionada, no cavia en si misma, a penas llego Amy y las chicas les conto, todas estaban felices, las modelos las proporcionaría una agencia francesa, así que por eso no había problema, Serena tenia ya los diseños listos para la temprana temporada otoño-invierno, contando el de gala y el de novia

Llamo a Ikuko para contarle y después hizo lo mismo con Lita que le rogo casi de rodillas para que la dejara acompañarla así ella podría ir de shopping a los Campos Elíseos, conociendo a Lita como Serena la conoce no le quedo más remedio que aceptar

Lo difícil era decirle a Darién que se iría por mes y medio a Paris, ella pasaría su cumpleaños allá, ya que volverían para principio de agosto

«Tendrás tiempo para almorzar hoy. S»

«Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, te paso buscando al taller»

«Perfecto, te espero a la 1. S»

A la 1 en punto Darién estaba traspasando el umbral del taller, el la saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios que no paso desapercibido para Amy y Molly, salieron caminando agarrados de la mano, iban a almorzar en la cafetería que quedaba en la esquina de la cuadra de al frente ya que Serena quería comer hamburguesa vegetariana con papas y merengada de fresa, el la veía gracioso pero ordeno lo mismo, ella no sabia como empezar la conversación, dijo que hablaría con sinceridad

-Darién –dijo un poco indecisa –Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo importante –el casi se atraganta con el trozo de hamburguesa, de carne «el no era vegetariano» que había mordido, la trago grueso ayudado con un poco de merengada y la observo fijamente un poco serio

-Dime lo que sea –dijo el imaginándose que Serena le diría que no lo quería ver más, que tenia novio, que se iba a casar, que tenia una enfermedad terminal y por eso no podía seguir saliendo con el, la verdad Darién tiene una muy buena imaginación, estaba asustado, no la quería perder

-Tengo que viajar –dijo Serena mordiendo una papa frita –A Francia por trabajo, casi dos meses -dijo sin verlo a la cara, el se levanto de su silla y se le sentó al lado, le subió la cara con dos dedos y le beso los labios tenuemente, fue un roce casi imperceptible

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa? –pregunto muy serio viéndola a los ojos, Serena no respondió, el cambio su plato de sitio y se quedo al lado de ella, le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y comieron prácticamente abrazados y en silencio, ella no quería hablar por que sabia que su voz se le cortaría y empezaría a llorar, ninguno de los dos supo en que momento exactamente se habían enamorado pero así era, estaban loco el uno por el otro y viceversa, caminaron de vuelta al taller abrazados, un error que cometieron por que varias personas conocidas los vieron, error por que habían unos paparazzi cerca y les tomaron fotos y a la vez Diamante los vio y para el eso fue declararle la guerra.

Diamante, un chico de 29 años con un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, estaba caminando por "casualidad" como lo hacía "casualmente" todos los días después del medio día por la acera de enfrente del taller de Serena desde que la conoció hace 6 meses, vio a esta y a Darién caminando muy acaramelados, dentro de él se encendió una llama de odio que ni todos los cuerpos de bomberos de la ciudad podrían apagar, apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos y las marcas de las uñas en las palmas y juro en voz baja _¡Maldición esta me la paga la zorra esa y el desgraciado ese!_ apresuro su paso y se monto en su auto de alquiler para regresar al hotel donde se hospeda

-Yo te llevo al aeropuerto ¿si? –pregunto Darién, Serena solo asintió, le dio un beso en los labios que fue capturado en foto y se despidió de ella abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo, ellas partirían el jueves, junto con todos los diseños, en momentos como este Serena le dio gracias a Dios que su madre no le gustara viajar en vuelos comerciales y compara un jet para la familia, tenia el mismo logotipo de los hoteles las letras HTI unidas en color rosado.

Como Darién le prometió la llevo hasta el aeropuerto, hasta el hangar privado, estaban abrazados cuando llego su madre

-Sere querida, te voy a extrañar –dijo su madre haciendo que ellos se separaran –Señor Chiba –dijo saludando a Darién, ella estaba un poco enojada con ambos por las fotos que salieron tanto en los periódicos como en revistas del corazón, las chicas se despidieron de sus familiares y abordaron el avión, Serena le agarro las manos a Darién y lo abrazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida y así era por lo menos su corazón lo dejaba con el, se despidió de su madre con beso y abrazo ignorando todas las malas miradas y las puntas que ella les lanzaba, luego abrazo a la mamá de Lita y se montaron en el avión

En el aeropuerto las cosas no fueron fáciles para Darién, mientras que Ikuko le reclamaba las fotos -Espero que este feliz señor Chiba –le reclamo Ikuko Tsukino –Mi hija nunca fue blanco de los paparazzi y desde que esta con usted hasta cuando sale a comer la persiguen –siguió con el reclamo

-Déjalos en paz Ikuko, ella y Darién son bien grandecitos y ellos saben lo que hacen – dijo Marianne la madre de Lita –Deja respirar a Serena vas a hacer que se vaya y ni mi Lita ni Darién lo soportarían –Marianne lo alentaba en esa relación, ella era muy amiga de Luna, la madre de Darién y conocía muy bien la vida privada de el y ya Luna le había dicho a Marianne que las intenciones de su hijo para con Serena eran limpias, después de que Darién y la señora Kino se aliaron y le dejaron claras las cosas a Ikuko ella se quedo un poco más tranquila pero aun así a ella le gustaba más Diamante que Darién

«Te llevas mi corazón contigo, cuídalo como si fuera el tuyo. D» Le escribió en un mensaje a los pocos minutos de despegar el jet

En Paris las cosas fueron miel sobre hojuelas, a Jean-Luque le encantaron los diseños de Serena y le ofreció abrir una tienda en Paris, el problema seria quien la atendería ya que ella no podía por razonas obvias «Darién Chiba», aunque ya los dos tenían en mente la encargada de la tienda, la hija de él, Lucia, ella seria perfecta ya que es de confianza y sabe de moda y es una muy buena amiga de Serena y eso para ella es importante rodearse de personas que le tengan aprecio por lo que es y no por lo que pueda llegar a ser.

Mientras estuvo en París Darién la llamaba día por medio y el día que el no lo hacía lo hacía ella, ambos se contaban como la estaban pasando y que habían hecho en el día, era extraño pero desde que el avión despego ambos se empezaron a extrañar

Al llagar le sorprendió no ver a Darién en el hangar, el le había dicho que estaría allí

Darién quien le juro que la iba a ir a buscar al aeropuerto la tuvo que dejar embarcada, era la primera vez en sus 26 años que no cumpliría su palabra y eso lo tenía mal, más por ser a Serena a la que dejo embarcada, pero por fin después de dos años de negociaciones una empresa de Kyoto decidió vender sus edificios a la empresa de Darién y tuvo que salir dos días antes de la llegada de Serena a Tokio, para Darién un as de los negocios todo le salió como lo pronostico, perfecto, solo se tuvo que quedar varios días más porque faltaba la firma de uno de los dueños de la empresa que llegaba a los tres días de Singapur


	8. La amenaza y el susto

**Capitulo 8: La amenaza y el susto **

Habían pasado casi tres días desde la llegada de Serena a Tokio y todavía no había visto a Darién, hablaban por teléfono y por mensajes, resulta que el tuvo que ir a Kyoto para finiquitar un contrato, había comprado dos edificios para remodelarlos y venderlos después, el día del cumpleaños de ella, el 3 de agosto Darién le envió un hermoso ramo de Freesias como los primeros y un hermoso dije con un corazón de cristal, un pequeño diamante, Serena desde ese momento solo se lo quitaba para bañarse

Estaba en su taller, había llegado de almorzar cuando recibió una llamada un poco perturbadora

-_Te creíste que no me iba a enterar, tu eres mía Serena Tsukino, ¡MIA! que te quede claro_ –dijo la extraña voz y luego colgó, al principio pensó que era un broma de Haruka o de Seiya pero uno no estaba en la cuidad y el otro la iba a ver dentro de unas horas para lo del vestido de Kakyuu, cuando Seiya llego ella le dijo sobre la llamada y el se quedo un poco alterado, le dijo que grabara la llamada y le enseño como hacerlo desde su BlackBerry, a Kakyuu le gusto un diseño muy parecido al que Serena iba a usar en su boda con Seiya, curioso.

Kakyuu Naito hija de uno de los inversionistas de la Bolsa de Tokio, un hombre sin escrúpulos que le dio la espalda a su hija cuando ella les presento a Seiya a la familia, Kakyuu tenía programado ya un casamiento desde que cumplió 15 años, en su familia se acostumbraban los casamientos por interés para así seguir acumulando fortuna, Seiya al no ser hijo de un súper millonario sus padres le dieron la espalda a esa unión y la desheredaron.

A Darién todavía le quedaban tres días de viaje pero cada día hablaban horas por teléfono y cuando no podían se escribían mensajes, su relación iba avanzando seguían siendo amigos pero ahora eran «amigos con derecho o beneficios» como los bautizo Lita

Esa noche durmió poco, las palabras del extraño le hacían mella

Al día siguiente recibió la misma llamada, diciéndole lo mismo, inmediatamente hablo con Seiya y él y su prometida fueron al taller, no la quería dejar sola y ella no se quería quedar sola. Ese día acepto ir a almorzar con su madre y para sorpresa de ella no estaba sola en el restaurant estaba Zafiro y Diamante Black que la veía de una manera extraña, muy extraña, la tenia nerviosa, comió lo más rápido posible no quería compartir con en ellos, Zafiro volvió a proponer que ella y Diamante se casaran, eso y lo de la amenaza provocando en Serena una rabia interna que la hizo explotar

-Primero no estamos en el siglo XV y segundo yo no me voy a casar con alguien que apenas conozco –dijo con tono enojado

-Bueno pero eso se arregla –dijo Diamante –Acéptame una cita y veras como caes a mis pies –dijo pasándose de engreído

-¡OH POR DIOS! –grito Serena, parándose de su silla y retirándose del local, a ella nunca le gusto hacer un escándalo pero esta velada lo ameritaba, todos los comensales se le quedaron viendo como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Se acordó que no trajo su pequeño Audi TT ya que vino con su madre y tomo un taxi, en el rompió en llanto, la frustración la estaba matando y la única manera que tenia para liberarla eran las lagrimas.

Serena dejo a cargo del taller a Amy y se fue para su casa luego de recoger sus cosas y su auto, allá rompió a llorar otra vez, el departamento de ella era sencillo para la zona en que estaba ubicado de dos habitaciones, un baño, una terraza, un solo espacio para la cocina, la sala y el comedor, de tamaño promedio pero de la manera como ella lo tenia decorado era muy acogedor, se sirvió una taza de infusión de tilo con manzanilla y salió a la terraza para aclararse la mente hasta que el celular sonó otra vez

-_Que hermosa te vez en tu terraza_ –dijo la voz –_¿No quieres compañía? _–pregunto y después colgó, Serena asustada entro corriendo al departamento cerrando las cortinas del ventanal que daban a la terraza y la puerta de esta con doble seguro así como la puerta principal, llamo a Seiya y le conto, estaba llorando tanto que los sollozos no la dejaban hablar, prácticamente en 15 minutos el y Kakyuu estaban en casa de ella

-Sere denuncia esas llamadas a la policía –dijo Kakyuu ya un poco alterada –O tienes que contarle a alguien más

-Disculpa en verdad, Kakyuu –dijo llorando –Pero no sabía a quien más llamar, Darién no puede saberlo y la verdad el resto de familiares y personas cercanas son mujeres, no tengo a nadie, se que te estoy arruinando tu estadía aquí y se que me debes odiar… -dijo hipando

-No es eso Sere, no me molesta, más bien a mi me parece raro que tu no me tengas rencor, la verdad eres una gran chica y aunque te suene loco te he tomado cariño estos días –dijo abrazándola, eso era lo que ella necesitaba un abrazo de consuelo, es anoche ellos se quedaron durmiendo con ella, ya que ninguno de los dos quería dejarla sola

Al día siguiente se despertó con un mensaje de Darién «Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo si lo hice soñé contigo.» Estaba decidida le contaría a Darién lo de las amenazas para ver si el la ayudaba a resolver ese asunto

A las 9 en punto recibió otra llamada, pero en esta no decía nada, remarco el numero pero era privado y no podía contactarlo

El día lo paso intranquila, recibió una llamada de Darién diciéndole que llegaría al día siguiente temprano, eso la dejo un poco más tranquila aunque los dos creían que sería hoy pero algo se le complico en Kyoto y tenia que resolverlo de inmediato

Ella no salió a almorzar, estaba aterrada, no quería salir sola, llamo a su madre pero ella se vería con unas amigas para tomar café, por culpa del viaje no pudo ir a la fiesta de te de la familia Reyno pero ya encontraría una manera de disculparse con ellos

Cerro tarde el taller, cerca de las 8 ya era de noche y estaba bastante oscuro, se monto en su auto y arranco para su casa, directo, sin parar en ningún lado, solo en las luces rojas, faltándole unas cuadras vio un reflejo, el de unas luces del costado izquierdo del auto, del lado del conductor que venían más rápido de lo que debería, las vio más cerca y luego un chirrido la dejo aturdida y lo vio todo negro


	9. Pasas la noche en mi casa

**Capitulo 9: Pasas la noche en mi casa**

En la mañana siguiente Darién reventaba el BlackBerry de Serena, nadie contestaba y en el taller tampoco ya estaba poniéndose ansioso, volvió a llamar y por fin contestaron después del tercer tono

-Darién –dijo Amy con la voz ronca –Soy Amy la asistente de Serena, este… ella… -dijo pero la impaciencia de el no la dejo continuar, en verdad a Amy quien desde que llevaron a Serena a la clínica no se le ocurrió llamar a Darién, llamo a Lita y a su mamá y a Ikuko pero al parecer ninguna estaba en el área de cobertura

-¿Que paso Amy?, ¿Donde esta Serena?, ¿Esta bien? –dijo casi gritando

-Esta en el General Hospital, sufrió un accidente, la chocaron anoche cuando iba para su casa y… -no pudo terminar de hablar por que Darién había colgado el teléfono, el salió corriendo para el Hospital, en el camino llamo a su padre quien tenia conocidos allá para que lo dejaran pasar y para que de paso la dieran de alta para llevarla la Chiba Medical Center si estaba muy grave, en este momento fue que Darién se dio cuenta que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Ella

-Padre necesito que vengas al General Hospital y que llames a unos de tus colegas para que me dejen pasar –dijo Darién a penas Artemis respondió su celular, no le dejo responder porque el pelinegro corto la llamada, esa no fue una petición fue prácticamente una orden

-_Claro_ –dijo Artemis a la línea vacía, el quería reírse y brincar en un pie al mismo tiempo, reírse porque su hijo estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria o preocupación por Serena y el brincar porque su hijo estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria o preocupación por Serena y eso solo significa una cosa Darién Chiba esta enamorado -_¿Hijo la chica Tsukino…? _–Artemis dejo la pregunta abierta, después que Artemis llamo a su hijo

-Es la mujer de mi vida –respondió este con convicción

-_Me alegro Darién… espera a que tu madre se entere_

-¡No padre por favor! –exclamo asustado –No le digas nada todavía vamos a ver como se da la relación y si tengo luz verde la llevo a la casa –negocio este y Artemis asintió, nada le costaba guardarle el secreto a su hijo, aunque si le costaba mucho ocultarle algo a su esposa

A la hora Darién ya estaba hablando con el doctor que atendió a Serena cuando llego, gracias a Dios no fue nada grave, solo la mano izquierda fracturada, una cortada que ameritaba puntos en la línea del cabello y unos cuantos hematomas, el estaba preocupado a horrores, hablaba con todo el mundo y no dejaba que quien no estuviera autorizado se le acercara, Seiya llego a penas se entero y le conto a Darién lo de las llamadas y todo eso

El llamo a la policía para que ella rindiera declaraciones y pusiera la denuncia, tanto Seiya como Darién tenían contactos para descifrar el numero privado del que la llamaban

-Hola cielo –dijo Darién a penas vio que Serena abrió los ojos, ella al principio estaba un poco aturdida pero al ver los orbes zafiro de Darién todo encajo en su lugar, una pena inmensa la inundaba, el color rojo se poso en sus mejillas –Eso es bueno –dijo el acariciándoselas con el dedo pulgar como lo hacia cada vez que ella se sonrojaba

-Hola –dijo después de aclararse la garganta –¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto y trato de moverse pero un a especie de tensión no le permitió

-Quédate quieta cielo –ordeno –Te explico, tienes unos cuantos golpes la mano fracturada y una cortada en la frente –dijo el con la voz más suave y cariñosa que pudo conseguir, Serena se observo y se quejo de la vía que tenia puesta en la mano derecha, después de verificar el inventario hablo

-¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿Cuando me puedo ir de aquí? y lo más importante ¿Quien te dijo que estaba aquí? –pregunto son dejar espacio para que el contestara

-Hoy en la mañana como te había dicho ayer en la tarde, te dan de alta en la tarde gracias a mi padre que intervino por ti y llame y llame a tu teléfono hasta que Amy contesto tu teléfono y vine directo para acá –dijo divertido –¿Alguna otra pregunta? –pregunto divertido, ella negó con la cabeza y se quedo callada –Se me olvidaba –dijo el acercándose y estampando sus labios a los de ella

La dieron de alta cerca de las 9 de la noche, Darién y Seiya fueron a ver el auto en la tarde mientras Serena dormía y fue perdida total, en verdad tuvo suerte de salir con vida de ese accidente, su nuevo amor y su viejo amor estaban juntos haciendo las diligencias, su madre estaba en Izu verificando las instalaciones del nuevo hotel, la policía fue a visitarla, rindió declaración, puso la denuncia, la policía le confisco el celular de modo que tenia que comprarse otro pero eso no era problema ya que Amy le dijo a Darién y el le traía otro mejor que el que tenia

Amy había pasado por la casa de Serena y le recogió ropa siguiendo las ordenes de Darién, el la mantendría vigilada en su casa, el junto con Seiya le contrataron un guardaespaldas un chico llamado Taiki Ryu, quien iría con Serena para arriba y para abajo siempre y cuando no estuviera con Darién

El hospital estaba más cerca de la casa de ella que de la de Darién y esta aunque iba medio dormida se dio cuenta que iban en dirección contraria

-Darién mi casa queda al norte y vamos… -dijo pero el la interrumpió

-Vamos para la mía –dijo en tono serio que pareció un poco enojado, ella se le quedo viendo preguntándose por que estaba enojado

-¿Y mi ropa? –pregunto

-Amy fue para tu casa y te escogió algo para esta noche y para mañana, mañana pasamos nosotros y recoges más cosas –sentencio

-Eso no es una sugerencia ¿verdad? –pregunto y el negó –Y si me niego y peleo por mi libertad va a ser en vano ¿verdad? -dijo y el asintió con la cabeza, rendida cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho con cuidado de no lastimarse la muñeca

El departamento de Darién era el triple de grande que el de Serena, con tres habitaciones cada una con baño, una sala de música y entretenimiento donde había una mesa de pool, una de hockey de aire, un piano, un LCD gigantesco con varias consolas de videos, la cocina era casi de la mitad del departamento de Serena, ella después de ver todo eso desistió del tour

-Dibújame un mapa –dijo divertida, pero a Darién no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, se quedo callada otra vez y se dirigió a la que el le mostro como su habitación, entro, se baño «_maldita sea que incomodo es este yeso» _pensó cuando entro a la ducha con una bolsa impermeable especial en la mano izquierda, se baño con cuidado, varias partes del cuerpo le dolían y todavía no se podía lavar el cabello gracias a los puntos que tenía, menos mal que Amy fue consiente y le metió una de las pocas pijamas completas que ella tiene, una de pantalón y camisa manga larga de algodón, como pudo se acomodo el cabello y salió a hablar con Darién, lo busco en su despacho y no estaba decidió ir a su cuarto, toco tres veces y el le ordeno entrar


	10. Durmiendo juntos

**Capitulo 10: Durmiendo juntos**

-Hola –dijo entrando a la recamara, el estaba sobre su cama con el portátil encima de las piernas, la puso encima de la mesa de noche y ahí fue cuando Serena se percato que el no tenia camisa puesta, casi se queda sin respiración, Darién no es un tipo de músculos explotados por los esteroides anabólicos pero si tiene cada músculo del cuerpo formado, un pecho tallado en mármol y unos abdominales que harían que una tableta de chocolate tuviese envidia más un tatuaje de un sol negro debajo del hueso derecho de la cadera–Podemos hablar –dijo arrecostandose de la puerta

-Claro, ven siéntate –dijo palmeando la cama frente a el, ella no quería moverse pero tenia que hacerlo

-¿Creo que estas molesto? –pregunto Serena –Y quiero sabes por que y si es conmigo –dijo casi sin voz, quería llorar pero sabia que eso lo iba a dejar a el con una imagen de una Serena débil

-Sere, molesto, molesto, no, solo me siento un poco decepcionado –dijo el agarrándole la mano que tenia enyesada, ella se señalo con la mano buena y el asintió –Pero no es lo que crees, es solo que si me hubieras dicho lo de las amenazas yo hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto –dijo abrazándola –No llores cielo entiéndeme, me aterrorice cuando Amy me conto y cuando Seiya me dijo lo de las llamadas más todavía -si el no le dice que no llore ella no se había fijado de que por sus mejillas corría un rio de lágrimas

-Yo… yo… -era lo único que decía ya que las lágrimas no la dejaba, no sollozaba pero si soltaba lágrimas, el la tenia abrazada como si de eso dependieran sus vidas

-Ven recuéstate aquí mientras yo te traigo un te para que te tomes la medicina que ya te toca –le dijo parándose de la cama, Serena no sabia que pensar, para el momento cuando el volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de te y una caja de pastillas ella ya estaba más calmada –Toma -le dijo tendiéndole dos capsulas y un vaso de agua, sin chistar se las trago –Ahora en que me quede –dijo sorbiendo un poco de la infusión que tenia en la taza –No sabes el susto que pase, prométeme, no, júrame que de ahora en adelante no me vas a ocultar nada -ella con la con la mano enyesada hizo una cruz sobre su corazón dándole a entender que se lo juraba, después de que se tomaron el te, el se sentó al lado de Serena y la abrazo, encendió el televisor pero se arrepintió al ver el tema de la noticia

_…Fuentes extraoficiales nos acaba de confirmar que la diseñadora de modas y novia del empresario Darién Chiba, Serena Tsukino sufrió anoche un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, ninguno de los dos han dado declaraciones pero se sabe que ella estuvo internada en el General Hospital pero la dieron de alta inmediatamente, sabemos que hasta el padre de Darién el doctor Chiba fue a revisar a la señorita Tsukino ¿O debemos decir a la futura señora Chiba? ¿Estarán enamorados? ¿Se casaran? ¿Qué opinan sus respectivos padres? Ya sabemos que el padre de Darién apoya la relación pero ¿Y las madres de los novios? esperemos esperando a ver que nos dicen los representantes de ambas familias para seguir esta relación muy de cerca y entre otras noticias una de las protagonistas del remake de…_

Darién cambio rápidamente el canal, puso uno de películas de acción, el hubiera deseado no ver la noticia y que Serena no la viera, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada de la noticia aunque ambos querían aclarar las cosas

Serena se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Darién, ella tenia la mano izquierda descansando sobre el muslo de el, con cuidado el la movió y la termino de acostar, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente cerca a donde le habían agarrado los puntos, el olor a Freesias de su piel lo dejo un poco hipnotizado, cuando el estaba por salir de la habitación ella lo llamo

-Darién –dijo levantándose un poco, el se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Quédate, aquí conmigo, por favor –le dijo Serena en tono casi de suplica, el le hizo caso y se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola, Serena puso la mano enyesada sobre el abdomen de el y se sumió en un profundo sueño, gracias a los calmantes, por que si no fueran por ellos ella ya le habría saltado encima a el, quien la estaba pasando fatal, quería sentirla de otra manera a la actual

Darién casi no durmió, por la cercanía de ella, a las 7 en punto llamo a la oficina para decirles que se tomaría unos días, para estar cerca de Serena y cuidarla, esta se removía en los brazos de el haciendo que el la deseara más

-Bueno días –dijo el al ver que Serena abrió los ojos

-Hola, ¿como dormiste? –pregunto ella tratando de enderezarse, los dos estaban un poco tensos, ella por el dolor de la mano y él por la situación y los mil y un pensamientos impropios que tuvo con Serena

Pensaba y si muevo un poco mi mano y la rozo aquí, si ella mueve su mano y me roza acá, ¿Qué pasa si la beso? ¿Me corresponderá? ¿Me rechazara? ¿Cómo sabrá su piel: a melocotones o a fresa? Tiene la textura de los melocotones y casi, casi el mismo color pero huele a flores ¿a Freesias o a Rosas?

-Yo bien, deja y te busco un vaso de agua para que te tomes el calmante –dijo el soltando el agarre y saliendo disparado de la recamara «_perfecto lo corrí todo nervioso» _pensó Serena, a los poco minutos entro igual de acelerado como salió causando en ella risa –¿Que te parece tan gracioso? –pregunto el al ver que las carcajadas no paraban

-Nada solo cosas mías –dejo Serena ya un poco más seria, tomo el vaso de agua y se trago las capsulas –¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-Los calmantes tres veces al día por 7 días y después solo cuando te duela la mano, el otro por 15 –dijo el sentándose al lado de ella, se le acerco le quito el vaso de la mano y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cual sin querer queriendo los dos intensificaron después de que Serena le lamiera el labio inferior a el, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse de placer, el la jalo por la cintura para acostarla en la cama, los besos cada vez eran más intensos, solo se separaban para agarrar aire pero con la misma seguían, de ellos emanaba el deseo y la pasión, ambos sabían que estaba mal pero si el otro no decía ya ninguno pararía


	11. El mejor despertar de todos

**Capitulo 11: El mejor despertar de todos**

El le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo haciendo que Serena se estremeciera, tenia la piel erizada, ella le acariciaba la espalda y el abdomen con la mano buena, quería bajar más pero sería un atrevimiento quería comprobar si era tan duro como lo sentía

El la levanto y le quito la franela para descubrir que no tenia ropa interior, de la impresión y excitación Darién gruño por lo bajo ya a este punto no había marcha atrás, el se permitió el atrevimiento de tocarla, primero para ver si Serena lo detenía y segundo por que quería ver que tan suave era la piel de ella en esa zona 

Serena como pudo le trato de bajar el pantalón del pijama dejándolo en bóxers, el recorrió con sus labios toda la parte superior de su anatomía, jugando con sus pezones, los mordía, chupaba y lamía provocando que ella arqueara la espalda y gimiera de placer un poco más audible que antes, gemidos que a él le encantaban, le quito el pantalón de la pijama, dejándola con unos sexys cacheteros rosados, el no aguanto el morbo y se lamio los labios al ver al ropa interior de Serena, después de más besos y caricias el decidió despojarla de la ultima prenda que la cubría

-Perfecta –dijo cuando la vio totalmente desnuda, cosa que género en ella un sonrojo el siguió besando el cuerpo desnudo de Serena bajando a su centro, con la mano le separo los labios y con la boca probo un poco de su zona intima la cual lamio, mordisqueo y chupo haciendo que ella casi gritara de placer, puso dos dedos en su entrada y los hundió en Serena percatándose de algo ella era virgen –Sere tu… –dijo separándose de ella –Este… yo me voy a duchar –dijo parándose de la cama, pero la mano enyesada de ella no lo dejo

-Sigue por favor –dijo, el iba a abrir la boca pero Serena lo calló con un beso, se sentó encima de su regazo con las piernas a los lados impidiéndole a el hacer cualquier movimiento y pensar con claridad, un gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta, sus sexos se rozaban y les daba verdadero placer, la agarro por la cintura y la acostó colocándose el entre sus piernas después de quitarse el bóxer, de la mesa de noche saco un condón y se lo coloco, el nunca había estado con una virgen pero Haruka su mejor amigo si y le había dicho que la primera vez siempre era buena hacerla sin la protección pero el no quería correr riesgos

Con la cabeza de su polla tanteo el centro de ella provocando un gemido en Serena, quien solo asintió y él se adentro en ella poco a poco para no lastimarla, las embestidas eran lentas y suaves pero con la fuerza precisa para poder derrumbar su barrera de pureza, aplico un poco más de fuerza rompiéndola produciendo que Serena ahogara el grito en el hombro de el, mordiéndolo, a lo cual el se quejo

Se quedo quieto y poco a poco empezó a embestirla otra vez, cada vez más rápido, Serena era estrecha y estaba muy húmeda para ser una ex virgen lo que le facilito a Darién el trabajo, se acariciaban como si se quisieran memorizar el cuerpo del otro y se besaban cada zona del cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance

-Más –dijo ella con la voz ronca por el placer

-¿Más que? –pregunto Darién morbosamente

-Más… más rápido –pidió y este le obedeció, los quejidos de ella se tenían que escuchar hasta la planta baja, pero a Darién no le importaba el disfrutaba escucharla, lo ayudaba con su orgullo de hombre

-Así –dijo el disminuyendo el ritmo Serena solo negó con la cabeza –Así –lo acelero y Ella asintió

-Dar… Darién –dijo

-Dime –susurro el a su oído con una voz endemoniadamente sexy y ronca, el sintió las paredes que rodean su muy erecto miembro tensarse y supo el por que Serena lo llamo, ella había alcanzado el orgasmo lo que produjo que el lo alcanzara pocas estocadas después, el descanso su cabeza a la altura del corazón de ella esperando que a ambos se les normalizaran la respiración y el pulso

-Buenos días –dijo Serena en tono de broma provocando la risa de los dos, solo que la de ella termino en tos debido a los hematomas que sufrió, el la besaba por todos lados, los que su cuerpo no cubría

-Mmm que rico amanecer –dijo el saliendo de ella y acostándose a su lado abrazándola y arropándola con la cobija –¿Que quieres desayunar? –pregunto, Serena no decía nada, se paro de la cama llevándose la sabana consigo, Darién estaba extrañado, se le quedo viendo hasta que esta cerro la puerta del baño, a los pocos minutos ella salió, seguía sin decir nada a lo que el no se aguanto y hablo

-¿Sere te pasa algo? –pregunto el cauteloso, el no es del tipo de hombre inseguro pero la actitud de ella le hizo dudar de el, Serena solo le observo, este estaba parado desnudo cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara

-Me duele la mano –dijo ella restándole importancia a las cosas que rondaron por su cabeza cuando entro al baño desde _el no te quiere, solo calentaste su cama, eres un juego para el _hasta _el te corre hoy a mas tardar después del desayuno_ y miles de cosas más, después de lo de Seiya, Serena quedo insegura de si misma

-Eso es normal pequeña, no te preocupes –le dijo abrazándola, ella todavía estaba enrollada en la sabana

-Darién –dijo esta y el bajo la cabeza para quedar a la altura de Serena –Estas desnudo –el solo se rio y se puso los bóxers que tiro al piso horas antes, ya era casi medio día


	12. Conociendo a los padres de Darién

**Capitulo 12: Conociendo a los padres de Darién **

En el noticiero de la noche como en el de la mañana Artemis y Luna Chiba vieron la noticia sobre la supuesta novia de su único hijo y la luz de los ojos de Luna «_mi bebe vuelve a querer_» pensó su madre

-Artemis tenemos que invitar a esa chica a la casa ¿Sabes quien es? –le pregunto a su esposo y este asintió recordando ver a la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes en un evento caritativo para los niños con cáncer en Tokio

-Llama a Darién antes de hacer cualquier invitación mujer, mira que no sabemos si es verdad o no –dijo Artemis, quien tenía una sensación de presión en el pecho que no era otra que felicidad por su hijo y su nuevo amor, aunque el ya sabía que Darién estaba enamorado de Serena, pero su propio hijo le pidió que mantuviera en secreto esa relación hasta que pasara un tiempo. A la mañana siguiente Luna Chiba estaba llamando a su hijo, ella no era de las madres obsesionadas con sus hijos pero después de lo que sufrió Darién con su primera novia ella quería saber si esta era de verdad, verdad o solo era "una chica de una noche" como su hijo apodo a muchas de sus citas

El BlackBerry de Darién sonaba y sonaba y el lo buscaba por todos lados, no sabia donde lo había dejado anoche cuando se cambio la ropa, siguiendo el sonido se fijo que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Darién Chiba –contesto sin ver el identificador de llamada

-_Que formal_ –dijo su madre del otro lado de la línea –_¿Como esta mi bebe?_ –Luna siempre le decía así a sabiendas que el lo odiaba

-¿Bebe?, madre, ya tengo 26 –replico el –Bien estoy bien madre, de maravilla –dijo sonriendo recordando lo que había pasado pocas horas antes

-_¿Y a que se debe?_ –pregunto esta

-A nada y ¿a que se debe tu llamada? –contraataco el

-_Llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que no estabas y anoche vi las noticias y quería invitarte a ti y a tu novia a comer a la casa hoy, a cenar_

-Ahí estaremos –dijo el muy seguro, el sabía que Serena se negaría pero el ya estaba maquinando la estrategia para convencerla –Nos vemos a las cinco –dijo este a modo de despedida, ella ya había salido del baño vestida, Amy le había metido unos Leggins negros con una blusa larga de franjas negras y grises y unas zapatillas plateadas, el se le quedo como bobo observándola

-¿A donde vas? –pregunto algo cautelosa -¿O debo decir vamos? –pregunto esta acercándosele para abrazarlo, mientras estaba en el baño otra vez decidió que se daría una oportunidad con el con tal ya estaba irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada de el

-A donde mis padres a cenar, te quieren conocer –dijo este metiéndose al baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca, con una paciencia infinita Serena lo espero, este salió con una minúscula toalla amarrada a la cintura y medio mojado, cogió unas cosas del closet y volvió a entrar al baño, a los 5 minutos salió vestido con un jean negro una camisa de vestir manga corta blanca y zapatos de vestir.

-Darién yo creo que mejor vas solo a casa de tus padres –dijo esta viendo al suelo

-Sere ellos quieren conocer a la chica que según la prensa es mi novia –dijo este acercándosele peligrosamente, la tomo por la mano buena parándola de la cama –Y esa eres tu –dijo el besándola, era un beso sencillo, solo un pequeño toque de labios, ella no podía decir nada, el más mínimo roce de sus labios la dejaba aturdida

-Vamos para mi casa primero a cambiarme –pidió esta y el negó

-Así estas perfecta –sentencio, ella estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa

Al bajar al estacionamiento estaba Taiki esperándolos, el le indico que hoy no lo necesitaban y quito la alarma de una camioneta, en una Porsche Cayenne negra con vidrios polarizados

-¿Y este auto? –pregunto Serena cuando se monto

-Es en la que andarás de ahora en adelante –dijo el, ella iba a hablar pero el siguió –Y el chico es Taiki tu guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante –dijo este en tono tajante, él en cuestión de minutos el día anterior había conseguido el auto y el guardaespaldas, esa era una de las ventajas de ser influyente en la sociedad japonesa

-Veo que no me puedo negar ¿verdad? –este negó –Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿Cierto? –Darién asintió con la cabeza –Eres, eres… insoportable –dijo Serena causando que Darién estallara en risas –No me parece gracioso –dijo para después sacarle la lengua como niña pequeña

La mansión de los Chiba quedaba en Fuji City, en Fuji a hora y media horas de la casa de Darién, si no había tráfico, al llegar una emocionada Luna salió a abrirles la puerta

-Hijo –dijo saludando a Darién quien agradeció al cielo que no lo llamara bebe –¿Como estas?, pasen por favor que tiene pinta de que va a llover –dijo apartándose de la puerta

-Madre ella es Serena, mi novia –le dijo Darién, la interpelada estiro su mano buena para que Luna se la estrechara pero esta la abrazo

-Serena, pero que linda eres –le dijo

-Gracias señora Chiba

-No señor llámame Luna querida –le dijo y ella solo asintió, Luna había visto a Serena en varios eventos de sociedad pero nunca habían podido hablar, a los pocos minutos llego Artemis

-Sere ¿como estas? –pregunto de modo de saludo, ellos se habían conocido el día que la dieron de alta de la clínica

-Vamos a decir que bien Artemis –dijo señalando su mano –Duele, molesta y pica, pero creo que me acostumbrare –dijo con una mueca

-Tienes, mira que estarás usando ese yeso seis semanas –dijo –Darién, hijo ¿Como estas?, ¿Estas cuidando de Sere? –pregunto

-Pensé que no me saludarías –dijo este abrazando a su padre después de estrechar manos, ellos tenían un particular saludo desde que Darién era pequeño –Vamos a comer ¿si?, mira que me muero de hambre

Luna les hizo señas para que pasaran al comedor y así hicieron, Darién tenia abrazada a Serena quien le paso la mano enyesada por la cintura, el yeso de verdad le molestaba pero cuando estaba cerca de el se olvidaba de su alrededor

La cena transcurrió entre amenas charlas entre todos, Luna contaba como le iba con la restauración que estaba haciendo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, todos se vieron extrañados ya que ellos no tenían más familia, bueno no en este país, los padres de Darién son de Australia toda su familia vive en ese continente


	13. ¿Otra vez tú?

**Capitulo 13: ¿Otra vez tú? **

En un taxi desde el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio se encontraba sentada detrás del cristal una mujer de casi 5 pies de alto con el cabello ondulado azabache y los ojos violeta como la noche, rememorando como era su vida hace 4 años cuando no tenía ningún tipo de problemas financieros «_eso te pasa por idiota» _se regaño mentalmente «_si no hubieses dejado a Darién el hombre del millón de dólares por Neflyte el hombre de los dos centavos no estarías así» _se respondió ella misma, era verdad dejo a un hombre que ya había ganado su primer millón de dólares por uno que le hizo creer que se lo había ganado y no solo uno sino 10. Rei Huno estaba maldiciéndose ella misma camino a la mansión Chiba en Fuji, su misión «recuperar al hombre del verdadero millón de dólares»

Tremenda sorpresa que se llevo Darién cuando abrió la puerta, era Rei la ex novia de el, aquella que hace cuatro años lo dejo sin una explicación

-Darién amor –dijo esta acercándosele como si nada, para darle un beso, como si solo se hubiera ausentado dos días, a lo que Darién se le alejo un paso

-¿Rei que haces aquí? –pregunto, este iba a continuar pero su madre le interrumpió

-¿Bebe quien es? –pregunto a lo que Darién se aparto para que su madre viera -¿Rei? –pregunto esta, la interpelada solo asintió y camino para abrazar a la que hace años atrás fue su suegra

-Luna querida ¿como estas? –pregunto –¿Y Artemis? –pregunto

-En la sala estábamos por tomar el café –dijo Luna un poco confundida –Si quieres nos acompañas –dijo haciéndole señas para que pasara a la sala, miro a su hijo confundida y este solo se encogió de hombros –Artemis mira que trajo la brisa –dijo Luna, cuando este volteo a ver se quedo en blanco sin decir nada, toda la familia de Darién sufrió al igual que él cuando ella se fue de su lado después de que este le pidiera matrimonio la noche anterior

-Rei ¿como estas? –pregunto sonriendo forzadamente –¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?

-La verdad que si Artemis ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí –dijo abrazándolo, en ese momento se percato de Serena quien la veía sin mayor interés que el de un invitado viendo a otro –¿Y tu eres? –le pregunto a Serena en tono despectivo

-Serena Tsukino –dijo esta tendiéndole la mano, Rei la tomo por cortesía pero la verdad había pensado dejarla con la mano estirada

-Serena es la novia de Darién –dijo Artemis dándole el puesto que Serena se merece, a lo que Rei la vio con ojos amenazantes

-Tu nombre me suena pero no se de donde –dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-Bueno, llevas puesto un diseño mío, de repente es de ahí que te suena mi nombre –dijo con tono de superioridad, Rei pese a ser pequeña llevaba un vestido de su línea Teen, Serena observo a leguas que a Rei le quedaría perfecta la línea Young Adult que es la que ella y sus amigas y conocidas usan, Darién se dio cuenta de la actitud de las dos chicas y se paro al lado de Serena, Rei iba a decir otra cosa pero Luna llego con la bandeja del café

Serena en silencio observaba el contraste de la ex pareja, Darién de 6 pies y 4 pulgadas de alto, con un pecho que podría proteger a ella y a Lita al mismo tiempo, un pecho que estaba formado a punta de natación y pesas, pelinegro ojos azules zafiro y de piel bronceada y una sonrisa de infarto con Rei, una chica más pequeña que ella y Serena mide 5 pies y 4 pulgadas de alto, Rei es esbelta, eso si pero muy pequeña para el «_aunque yo también lo soy» _pensó Serena, ellos eran como el día y la noche ya que aunque Rei tiene la piel de un blanco muy pálido que hace contraste con el negro de sus cabello rizado y el violeta de sus ojos, se notaba a legua que venían de mundos diferentes, con educación «tal vez» diferente.

Artemis al ver la escena ayudo a su esposa a servir el liquido caliente y entregarlo, el estaba esperando que su hijo explotara y sacara a Rei a «patadas» de la casa el lo quería hacer y sabía que su esposa con todo y lo educada que se estaba comportando lo quería hacer también, Serena estaba sentada en uno de los individuales del juego de sala y Darién en el posa brazo del mismo, Rei se sentó al lado de el, en el otro individual y los padres de Darién en el de tres plazas. Nadie decía nada el silencio era incomodo, hasta que Luna decidió tomar la delantera y hablar por todos

-Rei cariño ¿donde te estas hospedando? –A Luna nunca se le dio el ser odiosa aunque la persona lo ameritara

-Bueno solo estaré aquí dos semanas –dijo –Vine a recuperar lo que es mío –dijo viendo a Darién a lo que todos en la sala se fijaron en Serena para ver su reacción pero esta estaba como en la luna ya que ni siquiera veía a Rei

-Luna ¿donde queda el baño? –pregunto Serena después de cinco minutos más de incomodo silencio por parte de ella porque Rei y Luna estaban conversando sobre Seúl y otras ciudades de Corea del Sur, la interpelada le indico y se paro, pero antes Darién le beso la mano enyesada, al salir fue cuando un dolido Darién hablo

-¿Que carajos haces aquí y como es eso que viniste a recuperar lo que es tuyo? – dijo un poco enojado, «_exploto»_ pensó Artemis «_oh, oh se armo la guerra» _pensó Luna –Espero que en ese «_recuperar lo que es mío_» -imito su voz -No me estés contando a mi

-Darién no seas así, _Baby_, yo solo dije la verdad

-Rei, Darién esta con Sere, así que creo que estas un poco desubicada –dijo Luna, «_por no decir otra cosa» _pensó después

-Bueno tengo dos semanas para recuperarte –dijo como si nada acercándose a Darién que estaba parado frente al que fue hasta hace poco su asiento, este se sentó de golpe por que escucho los pasos de Serena en el pasillo, ella traía los ojos rojos de llorar, primero por que ella si se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Rei y temía que Darién la dejara por la que alguna vez fue su novia y segundo por que se había lastimado la mano enyesada en el baño

-Darién –dijo entrando a la sala –Son las 10 -este se paro como alma que lleva el diablo y salió de la casa, al poco tiempo llego un poco azorado con una pastilla y un vaso de agua en la mano –Gracias –dijo esta

-¿Que te paso? –le pregunto Darién cuando se fijo en los ojos de Serena, un miedo le recorrió la columna vertebral a ver los ojos celestes de Serena rojos obvio que por el llanto, él esta enamorado de Serena hasta la medula ósea y no quería que después de estar juntos ella pensara que el la iba a dejar por Rei o peor aun que Ella lo dejase a el para que Rei pudiese recuperarlo

-Me lastime en el baño

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele mucho? –dijo este agarrándole la mano, preocupado

-Solo un poco, pero nada que la pastilla no calme –dijo, iba a decir otra cosa pero Rei la interrumpió

-Luna me preguntaba, bueno ya que viene del aeropuerto directo para acá si me podía quedar aquí solo por esta noche, tú sabes que yo no tengo familia aquí –«_esta mujer no tiene escrúpulos»_ pensó Darién –Claro si no hay problema –agrego con su mejor cara de ángel, esa que enamoro a Darién y engatuso a su familia

-Rei… -empezó Artemis pero Darién lo interrumpió

-Claro papá que se quede no hay problema, Sere y yo ya nos íbamos, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo a lo que Serena se le quedo viendo con cara de incertidumbre por que hasta donde ella sabía mañana se quedaría sola hasta que el llegara de la oficina


	14. Defendiendo lo que es mío

**Capitulo 14: Defendiendo lo que es mío**

-Darién es muy tarde para que se vayan –dijo Luna –Aquí hay espacio suficiente para todos –acoto –Rei se queda en el segundo piso y tu y Sere en tu habitación y no quiero un no como respuesta bebe –sentencio, los tres como niños pequeños asintieron

Rei se fue seguida de Artemis y Luna, esta tenia todo planeado solo que no contaba con que Darién estuviera acompañado, esta tenia una reservación en el Fuji City Coast Hotel, donde había mandado todo su equipaje, así que para la casa de los Chiba solo se trajo una pequeña maleta, para aparentar

Darién y Serena se quedaron solos en la sala, ella estaba extraña no quería incomodar a los padres de Darién y menos a el

-Cielo –le dijo a Serena que de nuevo estaba viendo a la nada –¿Estas bien?, ¿Todavía te duele la mano? –ella solo asintió

-Darién –le dijo –Yo no tengo ropa para dormir aquí y no quiero incomodar a tus padres

-Mmm a ver –dijo este en tono pícaro –Primero no incomodas por que eres mi novia y segundo creo que ropa no necesitas -ella iba a decirle algo pero escucho pasos en la escalera

-Rei ya esta acomodada y tu madre y yo nos vamos a dormir –dijo Artemis –Sere, hija –dijo agarrándole la mano enyesada y besándosela –Estas en tu casa, Luna les manda un beso, buenas noches –dijo cuando se retiro

-Buenas noches –dijeron los dos a coro por lo que terminaron riéndose –¿Donde estábamos? –pregunto Darién –A si en esto –dijo besándola, era un beso suave y delicado como el primer beso que se dieron

El se sentó en el sillón individual donde estaban antes y jalo a Serena para que se sentara encima de el a horcajadas, esta lo hizo gustosa, el tenia sus manos encima de las nalgas de ella y se estaban besando cuando un carraspeo de garganta los interrumpió, él que sabia que no era ninguno de sus padres por lo que no dejo que Serena se quitara de encima de el

-Lamento interrumpir –dijo una muy enojada Rei –Venia por agua y vi la luz encendida

-La cocina esta por allá –le señalo Darién –Pero creo que ya tu conoces el camino –el pensaba seguir con lo anterior pero Rei tenia otra idea en mente

–Dar ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto sentándose en el sillón de al lado, Serena quien tenia la cara oculta en el cuello de Darién se fue a levantar pero este se lo impidió, la agarro por la cintura y la sentó de lado

-¿Que quieres? –pregunto este un poco osco, Serena se dio cuenta que el no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Rei

-Hablar contigo a solas –dijo esta y Darién se negó

-Lo que me tengas que decir lo puede escuchar Sere

-¿Desde cuando están juntos? –pregunto

-Si es de eso de lo que quieres hablar, de verdad Rei no te interesa –dijo serio –Mi vida dejo de importarte el día que te fuiste –dijo enojado, Serena abrió los ojos al ver el veneno que estilaban las palabras de Darién, le coloco la mano en el pecho y este se tranquilizo –Así que con permiso –dijo parándose con Serena en brazos, siguió su camino a la escaleras con ella cargada

-Dar –le dijo Serena –Ya me puedes bajar –acoto, este muy delicadamente la puso en el suelo a mitad de las escaleras, Rei que venia detrás de ellos se quedo estática al ver que Serna le dijo Darién y el no le reclamo –Gracias –le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo y a el le encanto

-Tenía entendido que a ti no te gusta que te digan Dar –reclamo Rei

-Ella –dijo señalando a Serena –Me puede decir como quiera –dijo y Serena solo alzo las cejas

-Como has cambiado –dijo Rei pasando por al lado de el, este se quedo petrificado mientras esta pasaba, Darién tomo de la mano a Serena y se encaminaron para el tercer piso, ya arriba ella se fijo en una enorme sala de música mientras pasaban

-Darién tenemos que hablar –dijo ella ya en la habitación –Rei… -se quedo callada, el que el le dijera quien era ella le abría un hueco en el pecho

-Rei fue mi pasado y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro –dijo el acercándose, agarro la blusa que tenia Serena por la costura y se la fue alzando poco a poco

-Dar –dijo esta provocándolo, el estaba recorriendo su cuello con la nariz

-Mmm –dijo este como respuesta

-Estamos en casa de tus padres y… -se quedo callada en ese instante por que el le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

-Ellos están en el segundo piso y tranquila que no se escucha –dijo el inspirado en su tarea

-Si pero…

-Pero nada –dijo con su voz de autoridad, Serena en vez de enojarse se excito –¿Esta camisa es muy importante para ti? –le pregunto y ella negó el se la agarro por el cuello y la rajo en dos, y empezó a dejar un camino de besos mojados desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, ambos estaban desesperados por sentirse pero Serena estaba un poco renuente ya que ella no sabia los sentimientos de el hacia ella


	15. DArién es mío

**Capitulo 15: Darién es mío **

En este encuentro no hubo preámbulos, ambos querían sentirse desesperadamente, Darién alzo por las nalgas a Serena haciendo que esta abrazara a este por la cintura con sus piernas, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la inmensa cama que tenia Darién en casa de sus padres

Una vez depositada ella en la cama este empezó a desvestirla muy rápidamente, entre besos y beso Darién le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ya desnudos los dos no se preocupo por la protección y entro en ella provocando que Serena emitiera un pequeño grito, no uno de dolor sino uno de placer y sorpresa

Las envestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, ella acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Darién que estuviese a su alcance, la mano no le preocupaba tanto, en ese preciso momento Serena era feliz, se sentía amada, deseada y adorada. Tras varias estocadas el sintió como las paredes de Serena se estrechaban más de lo que ya estaban, eso le indico el momento exacto para descargarse dentro de ella sin interrupción

Las respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus corazones estaban desbocados, el se recostó en el pecho de Serena, quería sentir sus latidos, los latidos de ese corazón que el ya sabía que le pertenecía

-Perfecta –le dijo el a ella causando que esta se sonrojara –Me encanta verte sonrojada, me encanta ser yo quien te provoque esos sonrojos, me encantas tu, toda tu –acoto

-Tonto –le dijo esta dándole un beso en la frente, el salió de ella y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia el para poder abrazarla –A mi también me encanta que seas tu el dueño de estos sonrojos –dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de el, Serena quería dormirse pero el tenia otra idea en mente, esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, ya cerca de las tres de la mañana Darién dejo dormir a ella que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos

-Sere–dijo este casi en un susurro

-Mmm –respondió ella quien estaba perdiendo la batalla ante los brazos de Morfeo

-Se mi novia –le dijo este alzando la cara de Serena por la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso –¿Quieres ser mi novia? –volvió a preguntarle y esta solo asintió con la cabeza, el le dio otro beso y la dejo dormir tranquila, a los pocos minutos el cayo rendido ante Morfeo

En la mañana, cerca de las 8 Serena abrió los ojos, estaba aturdida y le dolía la mano y la cabeza, siempre se despertaba así cuando se trasnochaba y anoche lo hizo y de la mejor forma, sonrió al recordar las dos sesiones de sexo que tuvo con el hombre de su vida y esta se le ensancho al verse desnuda abrazada a el, sin molestarlo se levanto de la cama agarro la camisa de el y se la coloco, fue al closet a buscar un mono de Darién para poder bajar a tomarse la pastilla que ya se le había pasado la hora

-Buenos días –dijo Serena al entrar a la cocina creyendo que era Luna la que estaba ahí pero era Rei

-No son tan buenos –dijo esta enojada, Serena camino a la nevera para sacar agua fría y se puso a buscar sus pastillas –Si buscas esto –dijo Rei con el frasco de pastillas en la mano –Déjame decirte que… ups se te acabaron –dijo esta tirando el contenido del frasco en el fregadero y abriendo el chorro del mismo, a Serena la acción le molesto pero la «_estúpida_ _de Rei»_ como pensó ella no sabia que en el auto tenia mas

-Buenos días –dijo Luna cuando entro –Serena, hija pensé que tu y Darién se levantarían más tarde –dijo esta dándole un beso en el cabello a ella –Rei querida –le dijo tocándola por los hombros, el gesto no le agrado a Rei ya que sintió celos de la manera de saludo para con Serena

-Preparare café –dijo Rei con suficiencia –Perdona el abuso pero me pareció un gesto agradable

-Gracias, no tenías por que -dijo Luna, se escucharon pasos en la escalera y las tres voltearon pensando que seria Darién quien bajaba en busca de su reciente novia, pero era Artemis

-Chicas buenos días –dijo refiriéndose a su ex nuera y su nueva nuera –Amor –dijo acercándose a Luna para darle un beso –¿Que tenemos de desayuno hoy? –pregunto

-No se todavía amor, pensaba… -pero Rei la interrumpió

-Luna por que no preparas el desayuno favorito de Darién –dijo alzando una ceja con suficiencia, ella creía que Serena no sabría cual era pero cuando lo busco en internet decía que eran panquecas con huevo, jugo y café y su comida favorita era el pasticho que hace su madre.

-Siempre que el viene se lo preparo Rei –contesto ella al notar el tono con el que Rei uso, Serena hizo una mueca y se agarro la muñeca, el dolor le venia acompañado de un correntazo y eso le molestaban

-Sere cariño ¿te duele? –pregunto su suegro y esta asintió –Ven acompáñame, vamos a inyectarte un calmante –dijo y los dos salieron de la cocina, al los 10 minutos entraron otra vez y Serena se sobaba el brazo

-Luna ¿que vas a hacer hoy? –pregunto Rei

-Pensaba ir a ver unas telas para las nuevas cortinas de la casa que estoy remodelando –dijo –Sere tu eres diseñadora me recomendarías algún distribuidor

-Todos los que conozco están en Tokio, Luna –acoto ella –Si quieres vamos a verlos y tu decides –la interpelada solo asintió, Rei bufo por lo bajo ya que el tiro le salió por la culata, las tres se quedaron calladas por un momento

-Sere ve por Darién ya esto esta casi listo –dijo Luna, el desayuno favorito de Darién eran panquecas con huevo y tocineta y zumo de naranja, que lo hizo ella ya que no requería del uso de ambas manos


	16. Paparazzi II

**Capitulo 16: Paparazzi II**

Ya en la recamara despertó a Darién con besos, en la espalda, en el cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja

-Mmm que rico –dijo este sin voltearse, Serena se había acostado casi encima de el –Si es por mi me quedo así todo el día

-Pues tendrá que esperar porque tú mama ya hizo tu desayuno favorito –dijo esta quitándose de encima de el –Vamos ¿si? que nos esperan -Darién ya un poco más espabilado se levanto de la cama directo al baño, haciendo que Serena se preguntara mentalmente «_cuando carajos se coloco el bóxer» _ya que el los traía puestos, salió con un pantalón de mono muy parecido al que tenia ella

-Listo –dijo agarrándole la mano buena y besándosela

-Dar cariño –dijo esta soltando su agarre, provocando que el la viera extrañado –Toma –dijo lanzándole algo que agarro del closet, al ver que era el estallo en risas, Serena le había sacado una franelilla para que se la pusiera ya que el pretendía bajar sin camisa y con la buitre de Rei, ella no lo permitiría

Ya abajo este saludo a su madre como siempre con un beso en la mejilla y a su padre con su peculiar saludo de manos y a Rei con un simple «Hola». Durante el desayuno Luna le comento a Darién la conversación que tuvo con Serena

-Bueno madre pasas el día con nosotros y en la tarde papá te va a buscar –sugirió el

-Paso el día con ustedes siempre y cuando se vengan para acá conmigo, solo por hoy, ya mañana se pueden ir tranquilos –dijo a lo que el y Serena asintieron

Los tres partieron a Tokio, pero primero se aseguraron de que Rei tomara un taxi hasta su hotel pese a que ella quería que Darién la llevara hasta allá, llegaron cerca del medio día y fueron directo a almorzar, Luna sugirió comer sushi por lo que fueron al restaurant de un amigo de Darién, al llegar los recibieron los paparazzi ya que en restaurant se encontraba al parecer un famoso actor

-Señor Chiba –dijo el reportero, Darién abrazo a Serena y agarro la mano de su madre –Señor Chiba ¿como esta? –pregunto impidiéndole a los tres el paso para obligarlo a responder

-Bien gracias –contesto este en tono frio

-Veo que esta muy bien acompañado, Señorita Tsukino ¿como esta después del terrible accidente?, veo que salió mejor de lo especulaba la prensa –dijo el reportero

-Bueno como puedes ver, solo con heridas menores gracias a Dios

-Y cuéntenme ¿como va la relación?, vemos que más seria imposible ya que los acompaña su madre Señor Chiba

-Todo va viento en popa, así que si nos disculpa queremos comer, si quieren una entrevista de alguno de los dos –dijo Darién refiriéndose a el y a Serena -Llamen a mi oficina, gracias –remato haciendo que el reportero se apartara, ya adentro la cosa fue más calmado, comieron tranquilos, a Serena no le gustaba mucho el sushi por lo que Darién opto por pedir lo más sencillo

Cuando tenían una hora en el restaurant los paparazzi se fueron persiguiendo al principal de sus objetivos, el actor de una famosa película de acción

Después de comer fueron a los distribuidores de tela que conocía Serena, su nueva suegra estaba fascinada a las dos las trataban como reinas, sobre todo en la ultima que era el distribuidor exclusivo de ella

-Ay Sere gracias –le dijo su suegra dándole un abrazo antes de montarse en la camioneta –La verdad las telas aquí son hermosas y los precios no sabes lo mucho que me ahorre –recalco Luna, el dinero no era problema para ninguno de los Chiba pero si se ahorraban algo mucho mejor, en Australia la familia Chiba era dueña de pozos de petróleo. Los cuales administraba el hermano de Artemis, Mamuro Chiba

-De nada Luna sabes que para mi es un placer –dijo esta de todo corazón, solo tenía un día conociéndola y ya la quería como una madre –Darién, cariño vamos a pasar por mi casa a recoger ropa

-Suficiente para que te lleves a la mía también –sentencio, por el tono de voz Serena sabía que no era una sugerencia sino una orden, ella solo asintió y Luna rio de lo lindo

-Bebe ¿tu eres su novio o su padre? –pregunto Luna divertida

-Luna créeme a veces parece más mi padre que cualquier otra cosa –dijo una divertida ella siguiendo el juego de Luna –Es más parece mi carcelario –Darién le regalo una mirada envenenada a su novia y a su madre por el retrovisor

-Me alegro que las divierta pero, alguno de los tres tiene que ser el adulto aquí –dijo parando la Porsche Cayenne frente al edificio de Serena, se bajaron los tres, era la primera vez que Darién iba a la casa se Ella

Arriba ella decidió preparar te para los tres, Luna estaba encantada con el apartamento, era pequeño pero acogedor. Ella recogió suficiente ropa como para dos semanas y se encaminaron a Fuji otra vez


	17. Visitas inesperadas

**Capitulo 17: Visitas inesperadas**

Ya había pasado una semana de la noche que pasaron en casa de Luna en Fuji, la relación entre ella y Darién iba «viento en popa» como dijo el anteriormente, Serena se encontraba en su taller esperando a Seiya y Kakyuu para la ultima prueba del vestido de esta, la boda seria en un mes, Amy ayudaba a Serena en todo ya que todavía tenia el yeso en la mano, la cual la tenia mejor ya no le dolía como antes

-Sere allá te busca una chica –dijo Molly, Amy y la interpelada se miraron con cara de quien será –La hago pasar –pregunto y Ella asintió

-Mí querida Sere ¿como estas? –al escuchar esa voz ella se arrepintió, era Rei

-Rei como te va –dijo ella haciendo una mueca hacia Amy, ella sabia lo que paso la primera noche que Serena se quedo en la Mansión Chiba –¿Que te trae por aquí? –pregunto

-Podemos hablar a solas –pregunto y ella asintió le hizo señas a Amy y esta se retiro sin decir nada –Creo que sabes por que estoy aquí

-Rei soy diseñadora no psíquica –dijo Serena –Se más clara ¿puedes? Ah y habla rápido que dentro de 10 minutos tengo una cita con una clienta

-Voy a serte sincera Sere

-Serena, por favor

-Serena… Yo regrese por Darién y tu solo eres una piedra en mi zapato, no he podido hablar con el por que tu siempre estas pegada a el, pero ya que ambos empezaron a trabajar veo que será más fácil

-Explícate –dijo Serena con fingido interés

-No seas lenta niña, en cuanto yo hable con el, el te deja y vuelve conmigo así –dijo chascando sus dedos

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso? –pregunto ella

-El solo esta contigo por despecho –acoto

-Eso te lo creería si tú me dijeras que lo dejaste hace tres días pero eso fue hace que… ¿cinco años? –pregunto Serena, iba a seguir hablando pero el torbellino humano llamado Lita entro a su oficina

-Sere amiga como estas –dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-Bien Lita, solo fue un susto

-Un susto, un susto fue lo que me lleve yo anoche cuando vi en la noticia la entrevista que te hizo el paparazzi ese y después como daban un resumen de lo que te había pasado… -se quedo callada –Sere tome el ultimo vuelo de ayer desde Hiroshima para poder verte, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba y mi madre casi le da un paro –dijo abrazándola otra vez, Serena solo le sonrió y le hizo señas –Disculpa Sere no sabia que… ¿Rei, Rei Huno? –pregunto la mejor amiga de ella

-Lita, amiga ¿como estas? –ellas se conocían desde hace muchos años y J Lita estaba al tanto de la relación que ella tuvo con Darién gracias a que Marianne y Luna son grandes amigas –Tanto tiempo

-¿Y eso viniste a hacerte un vestido? –pregunto Lita

-No vine a hablar con Serena

-Rei si viniste a fastidiar a Sere por que esta con Darién –dijo esta un poco enojada –Por cierto felicidades amiga –dijo refiriéndose a ella –Estas full desubicada así que por favor

-Se puede saber por que yo soy la ultima en enterarme de lo que te pasa Serena –dijo una muy enojada Ikuko entrando a la oficina de ella –Amy fue la que me dijo

-Madre ¿como estas? –pregunto ella sarcástica acercándose para abrazarla –Solo fue la muñeca y una cortadura, tranquila y no te entesarte por que estabas fuera del país o se te olvida –dijo esta a lo que Ikuko asintió

-Esta misma noche te vas para mi casa, así Anaïs cuida de ti

-Madre no hace falta, donde estoy, estoy bien –dijo ella refiriéndose a casa de su novio –Bueno esta noche hay una cena en mi casa, van a venir varios amigos y se requiere de tu presencia y la tuya Lita, aunque yo pensé que estabas en Hiroshima

-Lo estaba Ikuko, vine por Sere pero me voy mañana al medio día –dijo –Y tranquila que hay estaremos

-Perfecto a las 7 y es de gala –acoto Ikuko saliendo de la oficina de Serena al igual que como entro

-En que me quede –dijo Lita –Ah si, bueno Rei veo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que por favor la puerta esta abajo, fue un placer haberte visto chao –concluyo haciendo que Rei se fuera despotricando malas palabras por lo bajo

-Explícame –exigió Lita

-Nada yo estoy igual que tu amiga, ella llego a la casa de Luna el mismo día que la conocí

-Ya va, ya va, ya va, entonces la relación es seria no wow amiga enamoraste a Darién


	18. La cena

**Capitulo 18: La cena**

-Lita por Dios tú si inventas, el no esta enamorado de mí

-Sere si te llevo a Fuji City eso quiere decir que tu le gustas más de lo que tu crees, el nunca, pero nunca de los nunca jamases llevo a una chica para su casa después de lo de Rei

-Lita ¿tu sabes lo que paso entre ellos? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa -Darién solo me dijo que ella era su pasado y listo

-Ellos se conocieron en KO University, se enamoraron y se hicieron novios, la felicidad irradiaba de ambos cuando estaban juntos, se notaba lo mucho que se amaban, que como lo se –dijo viendo a Serena –Por que mi madre y Luna son amigas desde la universidad y cada vez que íbamos a visitarlos ella le contaba a mi madre o ellos estaban ahí y se veía, pues –dijo –El día después de Darién pedirle matrimonio Rei se fue para yo no se donde con todas sus cosas dejándolo sin explicación, se llevo todo Sere –acoto, ella estaba atenta escuchando la historia callada

-Lita con razón –dijo esta –Ese día el estaba bravísimo, la miraba con odio y Luna la trataba como si fuera…

-Como si fuera una arpía, Sere déjalo así ¿si? Cuando el lo crea conveniente te contara, ahora préstame un vestido de esos lindos tuyos para hoy –dijo Lita agarrándola por la mano enyesada y jalándola para la habitación donde Ella guarda los vestidos

Después de varias horas escogiendo vestidos Lita agarro un verde esmeralda y Serena escoció uno negro largo palabra de honor, aprovecho para escribirle a su novio que gustoso acepto, así serían presentados como pareja en un pequeño circulo importante de la sociedad

«Amor cena formal en casa de mi mamá, Jean Lita va con nosotros pasa por nosotras a mi apartamento. S»

«Perfecto mi vida nos vemos a las 7. D»

A las 7 ya estaban partiendo para la casa de Ikuko Tsukino, Lita, como le gusta que le digan, se cambio junto con Serena en el apartamento de la segunda haciendo que Darién pasara por ellas, en la Porsche Cayenne iban los tres cómodos, Darién quería llevar a Taiki pero no tenia carro suficientemente grande para los tres

-Madre –saludo Serena cuando llego al lado de Ikuko –¿Como estas?

-Señor Chiba no esperaba verlo por aquí –dijo con tono de sorpresa

-Señora Tsukino bueno como vera –dijo Darién en el mismo tono que Ikuko, alzando la mano que tenia entrelazada con Serena

-Mamá Darién es mi novio, obvio que tenia que venir conmigo –dijo ella

-Ikuko que hermoso decoraste tu casa para la ocasión –dijo Lita para alivianar el ambiente la interpelada solo sonrió y se retiro –Tranquilo ella es así –le dijo a su amigo Darién palmeándole el hombro -Ahora vamos a la boca del lobo –acoto riendo

Antes de la cena los tres estaba juntos, como un bloque unido, las miradas de los presentes hacia las manos unidas de Serena y Darién no se hicieron esperar y el cotilleo de las damas de sociedad tampoco

-Serena querida que bien que estés bien –dijo Zafiro Black acercándose a ella –Señor Chiba ¿como esta? –pregunto tendiéndole la mano

-Bien Señor Black, muy bien –dijo agarrando la mano enyesada de Serena

-Por favor llámame Zafiro –pidió y Darién solo asintió –Serena por ahí esta Diamante, el quiere verte, estaba muy preocupado por ti desde que se entero lo que te paso –acoto y se retiro haciendo que ella bufara bajo

-Me caen mal el y su hijo –le dijo a Darién en el oído, el no dijo nada

Ikuko llamo a los invitados para que pasaran al comedor, Serena estaba sentada entre Diamante y Darién, el primero le lanzaba miradas de odio al segundo que no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención, el interés de Darién estaba en su novia y en Wiseman, Cooan y Andrew Ayakashi unos inversionistas de Kobe quien le podrían dar más impulso a la empresa de Darién, ellos eran petroleros al igual que la parte australiana de la familia de Darién y esa afinidad estaba a su favor, después de comer pasaron al jardín trasero para tomar el café y seguir con las conversaciones de negocios

-Sere amiga dile a tu noviecito que me presente al bombón con el que esta hablando –le dijo Lita viendo hacia Darién que estaba con Andrew y Wiseman Ayakashi

-Dile tu Lita, el es tu amigo –dijo ella ganándose unos de los pucheros de Lita, esos a los que nadie se puede resistir, resignada Serena la jalo acercándose a Darién

-Señores quiero que conozcan a la futura dueña de mis quincenas –dijo Darién divertido cuando sintió a Serena acercarse, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de ella, al olor, a todo lo proveniente de ella –Serena amor ellos son Wiseman y Andrew –dijo este abrazando a la interpelada –Y ella es la mejor amiga de mi novia y mi gran amiga Lita Kino –dijo cuando vio a Lita al lado de Serena, los hombres estrecharon las manos de la interpeladas y cuando Andrew se acerco a Lita pareció como si el mundo se detuviera para ambos, entraron a un mundo paralelo donde solo existían ellos dos, casi podían escuchas campanas de fondo y la explosión de millones de fuegos artificiales

Después de unos minutos de charla Darién y Serena se disculparon para poder irse ya que a las 8 llegaba Kakyuu para la prueba que la había suspendido por hoy y Darién tenía una reunión temprano

-Lita –dijo Darién acercándose a ella –Ya nos vamos ¿vienes? –pregunto

-Darién amigo, si me permites y la señorita acepta yo la puedo llevar a su hogar –dijo un muy caballeroso Andrew, ese comportamiento era típico en el, su madre así lo enseño –Señorita Kino me permite llevarla a su casa –dijo viendo a Lita lo cual ella solo pudo asentir por que estaba aturdida, Darién le hizo señas de teléfono con la mano y ella volvió a asentir, «_Lita esta enamorada» _pensaron los dos cuando salieron de la mansión Tsukino


	19. La desaparición

**Capitulo 19: La desaparición **

Ya Serena y Darién tenían tres meses de novios y casi todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Rei quien supuestamente solo se quedaba dos semanas al país decidió venirse a vivir a Tokio definitivamente y "casualmente" compro un apartamento en el mismo edificio de Serena

La única discusión que tuvieron fue por que ella no se quería mudar definitivamente con el aunque los dos tenían cosas de ellos en la casa de cada uno, ella todavía quería pelear por su independencia

La boda de Seiya con Kakyuu fue hermosa, Lita quiso ayudarlos, pese a que la familia de Kakyuu no fue, entre los amigos de ellos y la familia de Lita, la de su ahora novio Andrew, Haruka y Michiru y la familia de Darién, la hicieron amena, sencilla como ellos querían pero hermosa

La relación de Serena con Ikuko estaba mal ya que su madre no quería a Darién, cada vez que ellas hablaban terminaban pelean por lo que Serena decidió no hablar más con Ikuko, ella tenia que ir tres veces a la semana a la clínica de Artemis para hacer rehabilitación por la fractura de muñeca que tuvo, ya tenia mes y medio sin el yeso, el día que se lo quitaron casi arma una fiesta

Lo que nadie sabía era que Rei y Diamante se habían unido en este tiempo para separar Serena de Darién a como diera lugar, en una de las reuniones clandestinas que tenían Rei se entero que el accidente de Serena no fue fortuito, Diamante fue el que choco a ella esa noche, por eso fue que el estuvo ausente todo un mes, estaba recuperándose de los golpes que recibió por el choque. Ellos lo tenían todo planeado solo faltaba era ejecutar el plan que seria pronto muy pronto

-Sere te traje el desayuno –dijo Amy entrando al taller –Beagles de fresa con latte amiga –dijo agitando la bolsa de papel

-Gracias Amy me estaba muriendo de hambre –últimamente ella tenia mucha hambre y no sabía por que, cuando le da la primera mordida al beagle se le vino una arcada, le dio otra mordida y no lo soporto –Amy esta dañado –dijo antes de devolver lo poco que mordió en el pote de la basura de su oficina

-Sere son de donde siempre, no creo que Reika venda algo que no esta fresco –le decía su amiga mientras le agarraba el cabello para que ella pudiera regresar todo sin problema, en ese preciso momento Serena estaba sacando cuentas mentales preocupadas por que ella nunca había tenido problemas estomacales, de hecho se podría decir que Serena tiene estomago de hierro –Sere –la llamo Amy cuando esta se incorporo –Quieres que vaya para la farmacia y te compre un Pepso-Bismol –le dijo y la interpelada asintió

Serena sabía que eso no era normal, estaba preocupada, cuando llegara a casa de Darién se lo comentaría y ya verían que hacer, ella no podía estar embarazada, Serena no quería estar embarazada, no con el poco tiempo que tiene con Darién. Amy llego a la media hora con la medicina, la tomo sin pensar y se quedo tranquila el resto del día, ya lo había decidido primero iría al medico antes de hablar con su novio

Los días pasaban y Serena para no levantar sospechas de su amiga desayunaba en su casa o camino al taller, ya había pedido la cita con el obstetra la cual sería en la tarde, ella cuando se metía en su mundo de diseños, telas e hilos se le olvidaba hasta el tiempo, cuando alzo la vista se percato que eran las 1 y la cita la tenia a las 2:30 en el General Hospital, por lo que decidió salir para allá

-Taiki te ruego que no le vayas a decir nada a Darién de mi visita al hospital ¿si? –le dijo ella a su escolta imitando unos de los pucheros de Lita

-Tranquila Sere mis labios están sellados –dijo este, quien a diario le tenia que dar un reporte a Darién de los movimientos de ella, aunque desde el accidente no había tenido ni amenazas ni ningún otro percance, pero su novio no se fiaba, más todavía por que los contactos de Seiya en la policía no habían dado con el dueño de la voz de las llamadas

Al salir del hospital Serena no pudo contener la alegría la prueba de sangre que le hicieron salió positiva, estaba en la espera de un pequeño Darién como pensó ella después de que el doctor Richard Nishimura le diera la buena nueva

Taiki y ella estaban camino a la casa de Darién cuando sintieron un golpe en la parte de atrás de la camioneta el cual casi hace que Taiki perdiera el control, este frena de golpe y se baja a ver que paso, en ese momento todo ocurrió muy rápido, un tipo igual o mas grande que el escolta de Serena golpeo a Taiki y otro del mismo tamaño jalo a Serena fuera de la camioneta, esta gritaba hasta que el hombre la desmayo de un golpe en la cara

Para los hombres que se llevaron a Serena, el plan había salido a pedir de boca, pero cometieron un error, habían muchas personas en la escena del crimen y una de estas filmo todo lo sucedido con el teléfono celular, uno de ello iba encapuchado pero el otro tenia el rostro descubierto, por lo que seria fácil identificarlo y buscarlo con la policía


	20. La llamada que cambio mi vida DPOV

**Capitulo 20: La llamada que cambio mi vida (primera persona) DPOV**

Eran casi las 7 de la noche y no había rastro de Sere, la llamaba a su celular y nada, nadie contestaba, la llamaba a su taller e igual, llame a Amy pero ella me dijo que Sere había salido del taller a la 1 de la tarde, así hice con cada persona con las que creía que ella podría estar, iba a llamar a Ikuko pero me acorde que ella estaba en Izu

Estaba que salía en mi auto a recorrer Tokio cuando mi BlackBerry sonó

-Darién es Taiki, Darién socio Sere, ella no esta –dijo mi amigo Taiki quien se ocupaba de la seguridad de mi novia

-¿Como? –pronuncie como pude –¿Que carajos estas diciendo? ¿Dónde mierda estas? –ok me cabree a tres mil

-En la calle del General Hospital –dijo Taiki

–Voy para allá –dije y salí corriendo de mi apartamento, que carajos hacían por ahí no se, casi no pensaba quería llegar donde Taiki para saber que paso

En tiempo record llegue a donde me dijo el escolta de mi novia que estaba, vi la camioneta chocada y las puestas abiertas, la policía había acordonado la calle

-Señor no puede pasar –dijo un oficial

-La camioneta es mía y ese es el escolta de mi novia –al decir eso el policía alzo la cinta amarilla, casi corrí hasta Taiki que estaba sentado en un camilla fuera de una ambulancia, tenia una cortada detrás de la cabeza, cerca de la nuca

-Darién –dijo –Oh Darién, nos chocaron y cuando me baje me golpearon y ahí se la llevaron –dijo casi llorando

-Tranquilo socio, ya veremos que hacemos –dije no se de donde mierda salió tanta calma estaba muriéndome por dentro pero tenia que ser fuerte por los dos –¿Que hacían por aquí? –pregunte

-Sere vino al hospital, ella me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero… -lo interrumpí

-Ella se sintió mal ¿o que?

-No me dijo que era un chequeo de rutina –eso si que no se lo creí, desde lo del accidente Serena le tenia fobia a los hospitales, por eso siempre que se sentía mal íbamos para donde mi padre, un policía interrumpió mi cavilación

-Señor –dijo –Tiene que poner la denuncia, sabemos por testigos lo que paso y hay un video donde se ve a uno de los secuestradores –dijo

-Darién Chiba –me presente –Dígame con quien y a donde debo ir y listo –dije, el policía me dio las indicaciones, tuve que ir a la comisaria a poner la denuncia, junto con Taiki y el testigo que filmo el secuestro, vimos el video y el tipo me pareció conocido, sabía que lo había visto en contadas ocasiones pero no recordaba donde

Llame a Amy y a Lita para contarles, la segunda estaba en Kobe con Andrew, pero me dijo que regresarían a Tokio a primera hora del día siguiente, llame a mis padres y ellos emprendieron camino a mi casa, ahora más que nada necesitaba de ellos, me sentía como cuando Rei se fue, solo que esta vez era mil veces peor Serena se había convertido en mi vida, aunque nunca le dije un Te Amo, la amaba con mi vida, mi existencia, mi pensar, mi caminar, mi todo y ahora no la tenia a mi lado y lo peor es que no sabia donde carajos estaba

Mi familia se vino a vivir conmigo, en cuanto Ikuko regreso a Tokio le conté lo que había pasado y como era de esperarse me echo la culpa de lo que había pasado, me amenazo diciéndome que si algo le pasaba a su hija lo pagaría con mi vida ¡Si claro como si yo quisiera vivir a sabiendas de que algo malo le paso a ella! Yo mismo sería capaz de acabar con mi vida

Lita, Andrew, Marianne y las chicas de _SailorMoonScouts _prácticamente no se separaban de nosotros, sobre todo Molly quien estaba haciendo buenas migas con Taiki, los padres de Andrew me llamaban todos los días para saber de mi novia, mi madre me consolaba todas las noches, ¡Si se que suena gay pero sin Serena mi vida iba derechito a un pozo, sin Ella no soy nadie! «_Maldición Sere cuanto te amo» _pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo inducidos por mi padre ya que tenía casi 72 horas sin dormir

Ya habían pasado dos meses y nada que sabíamos de Sere, al tipo del video lo detuvo la policía cuando trataba de salir del país, resulto ser uno de los escoltas de Diamante Black, por lo que toda la policía estaba buscando a Diamante «como palito ´e romero» hasta el Equipo Anti Secuestro y Extorsión (EASE), un grupo muy parecido al SWAT estadounidense, estaba incluido en la búsqueda, si por mi fuera hubiese llamado a CIA, DEA y la Interpol, en cada aeropuerto habían fotos de ellos así que si no salieron del país el mismo día que se llevo a Serena no podían salir

Cada día que pasaba deseaba morir, no había noticias, Ikuko la daba por muerta cosa que hacia que la quisiera matar yo a ella, hasta Haruka y Michiru dejaron de hacer sus cosas para apoyarme en mi situación, la verdad en estos casos es cuando uno más necesita a los amigos y a la familia

Ya casi no iba a la oficina, no tenía ganas de trabajar, me había descuidado un poco físicamente, la barba la tenia larga y casi no comía por lo que había perdido unos dos o tres kilos, cada día creía morir, solo la voz de Serena me haría revivir, estaba en mi casa cuando sonó mi celular, pensé que era Andrew que había quedado en llamarme en la noche, sin ganas atendí

-Darién Chiba –respondí cuando no reconocí el número

-Señor Chiba, lo llamamos del Hospital General de _Tomakomai_ –dijo la voz de un hombre –Aquí hay una señorita que dejo su numero como referencia

-¿Quién? –Pregunte un poco aturdido por la llamada –¿Sere, es Serena Tsukino? –pregunte desesperado «_por dios por fin una luz entre tanta oscuridad» _pensé

-Si señor Chiba, la señorita Tsukino esta internada aquí en el hospital, venga lo más pronto posible ya que su condición es delicada -dijo

-Salgo para allá ahora mismo –dije y colgué la llamada, llame a mi padre para que preparara el jet por que hoy mismo viajaría a _Hokkaido_ para verme con Sere, llame a Seiya a Lita a Andrew a Taiki a mis padres y al agente Kunzite Malachite del EASE que era el que estaba a cargo del caso, necesitaba el apoyo de mi gente conmigo al momento de ir a buscar a mi mujer


	21. Los peores días de mi vida SPOV

**Capitulo 21: Los peores días de mi vida (primera persona) SPOV **

En cuanto me desperté sentí un enorme dolor de cabeza, en ese momento me vino lo que me paso como si estuvieran proyectando una película, la salida al hospital, la noticia de que estaba embarazada, el salir del hospital, el choque, cuando Taiki se bajo de la Cayenne, cuando lo golpearon, cuando me sacaron y me golpearon, vi a mi alrededor y me fije que estaba en un cuarto de niña por que era rosado y tenia unicornios en las paredes.

Hacia demasiado frio para la ropa que llevaba, tenia hambre y sed, trate de salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, quería saber que día era y donde estaba, me movía por la habitación como león enjaulado, estaba asustada, bueno asustada es poco estaba aterrada, no quería que nada malo nos pasara, tenia que proteger a mi bebe de esta gente

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo la voz que nunca me imagine escuchar, era Rei la que hablo –Veo que Hawk no te trato muy bien –dijo acercándose

-¿Que carajos quieres y donde mierda estoy maldita? –pregunte con todo el odio del mundo, esta perra me secuestro para alejarme de Darién, «_es que sedo todas las acciones en la bolsa de mi empresa si es mentira» _pensé

-Estas donde debes estar perra –me dijo –Lejos de Darién y de todos los que te quieren –resalto «_yo sabía» _me dije internamente –Diamante se va a divertir mucho contigo cuando llegue –dijo en tono divertido

-¡MALDITA ESTA ME LA PAGAS! –grite con todas las ganas que tenia, quería lanzármele encima y arrancarle su oscura cabellera pero podía hacerle daño a mi bebe

-Eso lo veremos, recuerda Serenita quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor –dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación, corrí hacia esta y trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave otra vez

Comía una vez al día y lo que me trajeran, la mayoría de las veces era un plato de avena o de mazacote de avena, no me quejaba ya que la primera vez que lo hice el tal Hawk me golpeo, así que no correría el riesgo otra vez.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos meses encerrada en esta habitación, Diamante había venido un par de veces pero no se me acerco mucho por si acaso la policía lo estaba siguiendo, por lo que escuche Darién y Taiki habían puesto la denuncia de mi secuestro y el era uno de los principales sospechosos, eso hizo que mi provisión de comida desapareciera por tres días _Culpa a tu adorado Darién Chiba, Serena, si el no hubiese abierto su maldita boca tu y yo estaríamos en Grecia, siendo felices como debió ser desde un principio _cada vez que recordaba esas palabras me daban ganas de vomitar

Menos mal que mi embarazo de 12 semanas no se notaba, claro si ni mi bebe ni yo nos alimentábamos bien, estaba agradecida a que la avena me ayudaba con las nauseas y me mantenía un poco fuerte para poder soportar a mi bebe, cada vez estaba más flaca ya se me notaban los huesos de la cadera y los de la clavícula, sin contar que mis costillas parecían las teclas de un piano

Estaba cansada de estar aquí metida, encerrada viendo a los malditos unicornios, para no aburrirme le puse nombre a cada uno y los dividí por sexo los de las paredes moradas eran chicos y los de las paredes rosadas eran chicas, estaba a punto de volverme loca, solo me mantenía cuerda el recuerdo de Darién, la esperanza de volverlo a ver y mi bebe, mi pequeño Samuel, si así se llamaría mi bebe si es niño y Serenity como la emperatriz de la luna si es niña.

Ya era hora de la comida, esperaba que viniese Hawk como siempre pero esta vez fue una mujer, una niña como de 10 años o más, no se, pero es hermosa, rubia ojos naranja como el cielo en la tarde y una sonrisa angelical

-Señorita Serena aquí tiene cómasela toda –dijo, como si hiciera falta que me lo recordara, cada vez que traían la comida parecía un animal desesperado, como un vampiro con frenesí de sangre humana

-Gracias –dije al ver que por lo menos la niña me había traído cubiertos

-Aquí tiene una ropa es de mi hermana mayor –dijo tendiéndome una bolsa, la vi un poco extrañada, pero le sonreí sinceramente la pequeña me había servido prácticamente dos raciones de avena y me trajo un poco de pan dulce que lo reserve para más tarde, en la noche siempre me daba hambre y con ese pan podría amortiguar hasta la próxima comida

-¿Y Hawk? –pregunte

-Esta fuera de la ciudad, viene pasado mañana –dijo saliendo de la habitación, desde la primera semana deje de acercarme a la puerta cada vez que la cerraban, ya que oía cuando le pasaban la llave, cosa que esta vez no ocurrió

Me bañe, ya que mi habitación tenía baño, desde que llegue lo hacia todos los días pero me ponía la misma ropa, es vestido con el que vine casi se paraba solo, me cambie y note que mi vientre estaba un poco abultado, pero muy poco

-Pobre bebe, pronto saldremos de aquí, tu papi va a venir por nosotros –dije en voz alta acariciando mi vientre –Te amo peque

Cerca de las 10 de la noche deje de sentir ruidos en la casa, me acerque a la puerta y esta cedió ante mi toque y se abrió, no sabía que hacer, yo misma quería cerrarla con llave para no poder salir y a la vez quería salir corriendo, un jean una camisa de algodón y unas zapatillas no eran las apropiadas para salir corriendo del lugar, poco a poco me encamine fuera de la habitación, baje las escaleras, revise la cocina agarre una manzana que estaba en la nevera y más panes dulces, me acerque a la puerta principal y esta estaba sin llave, bendije a la niña, de seguro fue ella, salí corriendo de la casa siguiendo las huellas de cauchos que habían en la nieve

Desde que llegue eso era lo que veía los alrededores de la casa llenos de nieve, la nieve cayendo y nieve liquida cuando las temperaturas no eran tan bajas, pero la niñita me abre la puerta de la casa justo el día en que las temperaturas de seguro bajaron de cero «_¡Mierda hacia frío!»_

Estuve casi tres días caminando, iba paralelo al camino, escondida entre los arboles y los arbustos que estaban a orillas del camino para que no me vieran si pasaba un auto, los panes y la manzana se me habían acabado y ya era de noche otra vez, «_¡Mierda y yo no sabía si las frutas que veía en el camino eran comestibles o no, estoy literalmente jodida!» _pensé, estaba muy cansada solo había dormido pocas horas y la falta de alimento y sueño me estaba pasando factura, yo era una mujer fuerte y en forma pero el no alimentarme bien, el frío y el cansancio me estaban acabando ¿Qué me mantiene en pie? Mi bebe.

Escuche un ruido y como pude corrí, llegue a una carretera, más amplia que la que había recorrido antes, vi las luces de un auto y sin pensarlo me atravesé en medio del carril, sentí el chillido de los neumáticos por el frenazo

-Señora esta loca –dijo un hombre, yo no tenía fuerza para hablar

-Ayúdeme, por… por favor… lleve… lléveme a… -dije y caí de rodillas apunto de desmayarme, el hombre corrió a ayudarme me levanto y me ayudo a entrar al auto, no le dije nada solo le pedí que me llevara al hospital y así hizo, estaba a punto de hipotermia o ya la tenía

-Llamen a mi novio –dije casi inconsciente dándole el numero a un doctor –Mi bebe, cuiden a mi bebe –dije y todo se volvió negro 


	22. El reencuentro

**Capitulo 22: El reencuentro **

Darién se encontraba camino ya al Hospital General de Tomakomai, el doctor Jen le dio un resumen general del estado de Serena, pero el quería comprobarlo por el mismo, Andrew dispuso de dos autos que ya estaban en el aeropuerto en uno irían el, Darién y Artemis y en el otro Kunzite Malachite, Seiya y Haruka que se le unió a Darién en cuanto termino la temporada de Formula 1

Desde el Aeropuerto Estadal de Hokkaido a Tomakomai eran dos horas y tardaron 6 en el aire, Darién estaba desesperado, casi se lanzaba de paracaídas desde el avión en cuanto traspasaron el espacio aéreo del estado de Hokkaido

Al llegar al hospital entro como un torbellino

-Soy Darién Chiba –dijo, en ese momento el doctor Jen estaba entrando a la recepción del Hospital

-Señor Chiba, soy el Doctor Jen el tratante de la señorita Tsukino

-Doctor dígame ¿Como esta Sere?, ¿Donde esta?, ¿Cuando puedo verla? –dijo este llorando

-Cálmese, ellos están bien, un poco bajos de peso pero estables los tres –dijo Jen, « _¿Los tres? ¿Quien carajo eran los tres?»_ pensó Darién

-Doctor, lléveme donde esta –pidió Darién que estaba abrazado a su padre, sin su soporte ya hubiese caído al suelo

-Pase por aquí –dijo caminando, llegaron al piso cinco –Le advierto ella no se puede alterar, eso les hace daño, pase esta dormida –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Serena, ella estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta y desde lejos se le veían todas las mangueras que tenia conectadas a Serena, a Darién se le rompió el corazón, el que creía haber perdido cuando perdió a Serena un 15 de Diciembre

El se le acerco sigilosamente, no quería perturbarla, la veía dormir plácidamente como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo

Afuera Jen ponía la día a Artemis con el estado de Serena, le dijo de los gemelos, del poco peso de los tres, de los hematomas de ella y de que llego al hospital con principio de hipotermia

Artemis se acerco a su hijo quería hablar con el pero este sabia que Darién no se separaría de Serena nunca más

-Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo –le repetía una y otra vez Darién a una Serena dormida –Por Dios cielo despierta, mírame, háblame –le decía agachado hasta la altura de su cara - Te Amo Sere, Te Amo

Artemis le hizo señas a Darién para que saliera, este solo se acerco hasta la puerta, ahí le conto todo lo que le dijo Jen, el no cabía de felicidad casi grita de la emoción de saber que seria padre y más aún de gemelos, llamaron a Luna, quien se puso eufórica con la noticia y a Ikuko quien a duras penas se alegro

Serena se despertó al día siguiente por que sintió algo que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, era el cabello de Darién, esta poco a poco se incorporo y le acaricio la mejilla, Darién a sentir el roce de ella se despertó de golpe, desde que Serena desapareció el no había dormido bien, de hecho casi no durmió

-Sere ¡Oh hermosa! ¿Como estas?, ¿Como te sientes? –dijo este estampando sus labios con los de ella, que como pudo lo abrazo, ella lloraba y el la acompaño en el llanto, no decían nada solo estaban abrazados, la voz de Andrew los saco de su mundo

-Sere que bueno que ya estas despierta –dijo este acercándosele, se abrazaron –Lita esta como loca de contenta, tuve que amenazarla con que si venia terminábamos –dijo este divertido, a lo que los tres rompieron en risas, conociéndola como ella la conocía esta no le haría caso a Andrew e igual vendría, así pasaron cada uno de los chicos que acompañaron a Darién, Seiya fue el que más tiempo se quedo con Serena, el partía en la tarde a Tokio ya que solo le habían dado tres días en el trabajo

-Sere –dijo Darién llamando la atención de esta –Amor Te Amo –esta casi le da un infarto cuando escucho las palabras de Darién –Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, fui un estúpido… -iba a seguir pero ella lo interrumpió besándolo

-Yo también Te Amo –le dijo esta –Con toda mi vida –concluyó

-Amor tengo un regalo para ti –dijo este entregándole una bolsita, casi le da un paro cuando vio lo que contenía la bolsita, eran dos pequeños body blancos que decían I Mom y I Dad

-¿Quien te lo dijo? –pregunto un poco apenada y para no perder la costumbre sonrojada

-Me encanta –dijo este acariciándole la mejilla como siempre se lo hacía cada vez que ella se sonrojaba –Jen se lo dijo a mi padre y el a mi

-Sorpresa –repuso ella divertida –Te Amo

-No más que yo Sere, no más que yo –le dijo este antes de que se fundieran en un beso cargado de amor, felicidad, anhelo, esperanza y deseo

Ella estuvo hospitalizada en Tomakomai 15 días, Serena y los bebes habían recuperado peso, mucho para el gusto de ella pero estaba feliz, ya que nadie la separaría de los amores de su existencia

Lita había viajado a Tomakomai junto con Michiru, Amy, Luna y Marianne, Ikuko brillaba por su ausencia, cosa que le dolía a Serena

Artemis dispuso de equipos médicos de su clínica para poder trasladar a Serena a Fuji City donde estaba la sede principal del Chiba Medical Center, ahí estuvo cerca de 15 días más

Su felicidad era astronómica, Darién le decía casi que cada 5 minutos que la amaba y vivía para los tres, sus suegros se desvivían por ella y sus bebes, sus amigas ni se diga, Lita y Michiru se peleaban a cada rato por el puesto de madrina de los gemelos «_por Dios si son dos, uno para cada una» _pensó Serena por enésima vez en ese día


	23. La propuesta

**Capitulo 23: La propuesta **

Ya Serena tenia seis meses de embarazo, esta vez casi no salía de la casa de Darién, quien le «ofreció» que se mudaran juntos, el le ofreció fue más una orden que una sugerencia, típico de el.

Ella asistía al taller solo cuando era necesario ya que todo el trabajo lo hacía desde su casa, por órdenes del doctor. Los gemelos estaban creciendo cada día más ya los tres se encontraban perfectamente sanos

Ikuko y Serena no se hablaban, la primera no podía soportar que ella cargara con los hijos bastardos de Darién, solo llamo a Serena para informarle que se había casado con Zafiro Black en mayo y después de ahí no sabia la una de la otra.

Michiru quien al principio odiaba a Serena ahora era su tercera mejor amiga, ella, Amy, Lita y Serena no se separaban siempre juntas para todos lados. Serena le regalo a Darién de cumpleaños el 30 de junio las partituras originales de varias obras de Bach

Solo faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños 26 de Serena, esta había ordenado a todos sus conocidos que no quería ni fiesta ni regalos, que si no se apegaban a sus exigencias sus gemelos se quedarían sin muchos tíos, sin sus abuelos paternos y sin padre

-Sere ¿no me puedes pedir eso a mí? –protesto Darién cuando ella dio el ultimátum –Hermosa si tu sabes que yo naci para complacerte

-Entonces Dar –el se estremecía cada vez que ella lo llamaba así –Compláceme en esto No Regalos -recalco

-Eres malvada, mis hijos sabrán de lo mala que fue su mami con su papi cuando ellos estaban en tu pancita –dijo haciendo un puchero que copio de Lita, ella solo se encogió de hombros ella si sabía de chantajes sentimentales teniendo a Lita de mejor amiga, Serena se volvió profesional en ignorarlos y duplicarlos efectivamente no como Darién

Serena se encontraba en el apartamento que compartía con Darién preparándose para una cena de gala que no sabe de donde salió ya que ella no tenia idea de quien eran los Vadiyanu, así que eso le sonaba extraño

-Dar amor –le dijo esta viéndolo por el espejo de la cómoda –Dime que no es una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños a la que vamos –dijo haciendo un puchero que copió de Lita

-Amor por Dios –dijo este escondiendo la verdadera razón de la fiesta –Si todavía falta unos días para tu cumple

-Si pero tu sabes que a las locas de mis amigas no le importa eso –dijo y este le dio la razón

-Nena –le dijo, cada vez que el le decía así ella se estremecía -Tu sabes que a Lita le importa más estar en la vida de los gemelos que hacer una fiesta –Serena no quedo convencida pero decidió no prestarle más importancia al asunto –Estas hermosa –le dijo cuando esta se levanto, cargaba un vestido materno largo rosa pálido en el pecho oscureciéndose hasta llegar al fucsia en los pies palabra de honor, el escote preferido de ella, Darién se puso un Armani gris con camisa blanca y corbata plateada, la supuesta cena era de gala

Desde lo de ella, Darién contrato otro escolta, Kelvin Kwon, un agente retirado del EASE que era el mejor en su trabajo según Kunzite Malachite, Iban en la nueva adquisición automotriz de Darién, una Toyota Fortuner blindada, la cena seria en un nuevo restauran llamado Royal Garden Palace

Al llegar estaba toda la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa y la familia de Darién y los amigos de ellos hasta Amy quien salía con Zoicite Ail otro socio de Darién y Andrew, nuevo en Tokio

Todas las personas que no felicitaban a los futuros padres cotilleaban de ellos, las mujeres suspiraban a ver pasar a Darién y maldecían al verlo pegado a Serena, el dueño del local es amigo de Artemis y Luna quien diseño y decoro el lugar

Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado, Serena estaba hablando con Michiru y Lita cuando la voz de Darién resonó en el lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Buenas noches –dijo –Mi amigo Nicholas Kumada me permitió unos minutos para hacer un anuncio –dijo un poco nervioso –Como saben Serena Tsukino es mi novia y será la madre de mis hijos, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que es el amor de mi existencia y que sin ella no puedo vivir –recalco, Serena para ese momento estaba tan roja como un tomate, tenia pena quería salir corriendo a matar a su novio por lo que estaba haciendo –Por eso me tomo este atrevimiento –dijo y en ese momento entro un hombre con una guitarra acústica en la mano, toda la audiencia exclamo un _Aaahhh_ –Sere, amor ven a mi lado –dijo este sentándose en la orilla del escenario, ella fue y se sentó a lado de el

-Te mato –le susurro ella y el solo rio por lo bajo, empezó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar «_¡Maldición me muero!»_ se dijo Serena internamente la voz de Darién salía gruesa como si tuviese carraspera pero no salía desafinada, «_parece voz de querubín»_ pensó ella:

_Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón_

_Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol_

_Cuando no estas_

_Y te apareces al nombrarte hoy_

_Tú me das fuerzas para continuar._

_Te quedaste en mi alma y me curaste_

_Es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes._

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y yo he nacido para amarte_

_Y esperarte_

_Tú la mujer perfecta_

_Tú la mujer perfecta._

_Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar_

_Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad_

_Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar._

_Mil razones para enamorarme_

_Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte._

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí._

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y yo he nacido para amarte_

_Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí._

_Tú la mujer que me ama_

_Tú la que me entiende_

_La que me acompaña en cada madrugada_

_La que me dio el abrazo_

_En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada._

_Son tus ojos, tus detalles niña_

_Amo el misterio de tu risa_

_Y es que_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y yo he nacido para amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y poco a poco me enseñaste_

_Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta._

_Yo (yo, yo, yo) te amo_

_(Te amo, te amo)_

_Vives por siempre aquí en mi eterna melodía_

_Y hasta mil años niña yo te esperaría_

_Para amarte y robarme un beso de tus labios_

_Yo te amo_

_Te amo _(1)

La audiencia estallo en aplausos, ninguno de los presentes se imagino que Darién tocaba la guitarra, los más cercanos sabían que a el le gustaba el piano pero no que cantaba y componía, Luna estaba más orgullosa que un pavo real macho enseñando su cola y Artemis no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en este momento por su hijo

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte –le dijo Darién a Serena interrumpiendo los aplausos, esta estaba llorando por lo hermosa de la canción –Serena Tsukino –dijo Darién parándose con el micrófono en la mano -Sere_, prometo amarte para siempre ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? –dijo arrodillándose frente a Serena mostrándole un hermoso anillo con un diamante azul Chopard_

-Si, nada me haría más feliz –dijo ella besándolo, en ese momento la multitud estallo en aplausos otra vez

* * *

(1) Letra de La Mujer Perfecta, de Hanny Kauam, cantautor venezolano


	24. Las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo

**Capitulo 24: Las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo **

Los amigos de los recién prometidos fueron a felicitarlos, las chicas contemplaban el hermoso anillo que Darién mando a traer de Francia en complicidad con Lita quien era la única que sabia lo que iba a pasar esa noche y a medias porque lo de la cantada ella no tenía idea

Camino a la casa Serena y Darién iban abrazados, el tenia una de sus manos en el súper abultado vientre de ella y ella cabeza en el hombro de el, iban sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento

Al llegar a su casa el la ayudo a quitarse el vestido, solo el simple roce de sus manos sobre el vestido la excitaron, ellos casi no estaban juntos por que Serena se cansaba mucho y en las noches caía muerta, ella se voltea y busca los labios de el, quien recibe el beso gustoso pero al ver las intenciones de ella se separa delicadamente

-Sere, amor es muy tarde y mañana… -no pudo terminar la oración por que vio como los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas

-Darién… Dar… -dijo sollozando –Yo… ¿es por que estoy gorda verdad? –pregunto llorando a moco suelto –¿Ya no me amas verdad? –dijo en verdad a ella a veces el embarazo le pegaba feo

-Sere cariño como piensas eso –dijo el agarrándole las manos, las cuales ella sacudió bruscamente

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –le grito –Si no me quieres… -la voz se le quebró –No me toques

-Nena, por Dios no te pongas así –le dijo con un tono como si le hablara a un bebe –Claro que Te Amo y tu lo sabes ¿verdad que lo sabes? –le pregunto y ella asintió sollozando todavía, las lágrimas corrían como ríos por las mejillas de Serena

-Es que… es que… -dijo poniéndose rojísima de la pena –Ya tú y yo no… no estamos juntos… ya no hacemos el amor –dijo un poco más calmada

-Nena no es por que ya no te desee –le dijo besándole el hombro –Es que tu caes como muerta a penas tocas la almohada –le aclaro acariciándole los senos por encima del brasier, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro –Métetelo aquí –le dijo tocándole la sien –Estés como estés siempre te voy a desear, tu eres como mi marca personal de heroína –las manos de el ya habían bajado a su vientre, Serena cada vez estaba más pegada a el si eso es posible, sentía la erección de Darién en la parte baja de la espalda

-Dar en serio –dijo esta volteándose –Te parezco linda así -Ella se alejo de el y dio una vuelta, estaba en ropa interior, una diminuta ropa interior blanca de encaje lo que hizo que el soltara un pequeño gruñido

-Así no –le dijo acercándosele peligrosamente, los ojos de Serena se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas otra vez –Así –dijo desabrochándole el brasier –Y así –dijo agachándose para quitarle la tanga dejándole un beso en su panza, ella ya estaba más que húmeda, Darién que solo tenia puesto el pantalón de vestir llevo a Serena hasta la cama y la acostó

Besaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo, sin detenerse en ningún sitio en especial, ella gemía cada vez más alto, la estaba volviendo loca y el lo sabía

-Darién… Darién… para –le dijo como pudo

-¿Por qué? –pregunto este con la voz ronca por el deseo y la excitación

-Ya no puedo más –le dijo Serena «_y eso que no te he hecho todo lo que tengo en mente» _pensó el, se termino de desvestir y fue al encuentro con su futura esposa, se posiciono detrás de ella y poco a poco fue entrando en Serena, quien casi gritaba por el deseo que sentía, las estocadas fueron suaves y delicadas, el estaba dejando que todo el amor que sentía por ella aflorara, sintió como con cada estocada las paredes de ella apretaban su miembro eso le indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse y el lo haría con ella como siempre, poso su cabeza sobre su hombro esperando a que la respiración se le acompasara

-¿Nena? –pregunto

-Mmm –solo dijo ella ya que no encontraba su voz

-¿Estas dormida? –pregunto divertido

-No nene, no lo estoy –dijo esta también en tono divertido –Te Amo nene

-Yo más nena, yo más y lo sabes –le dijo saliendo de ella, se acostó a su lado y como de costumbre la abrazo para dormir, en algunas horas les tocaba vivir una pesadilla, Lita vendría con Michiru y Luna para terminar de organizar la habitación de los gemelos, Serenity y Samuel Chiba Tsukino porque tuvieron suerte les salió la parejita de una vez, el sueño de todos los padres que esperan gemelos

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana Serena se despierta un poco agitada

-Dar, amor despiértate –le dijo meciéndolo un poco –Nene están tocando el timbre –dijo haciendo que Darién se parara de la cama a ver quien era, agradeció al cielo que solo era su mamá, las otras chicas vendrían en la tarde


	25. La llegada de los gemelos

**Capitulo 25: La llegada de los gemelos **

Serena estaba descansando de la ajetreada agenda de compras que le preparo Lita, cosas que los gemelos necesitarían, «_que pueden necesitar unos niños que todavía no han nacido y ya tienen de todo» _pensó ella, pero era mejor no discutir con Lita

Estaban en Macy´s comprando un poco más de ropa y viendo de paso si la línea infantil de Serena se vendían bien, Michiru y Lita metían en el carrito la mercancía casi sin verla solo escogían uno rosado y uno azul y ya

-Chicas tenemos hambre –dijo ella haciendo un puchero al estilo Lita –Queremos pastel de chocolate, no, no, fresas con crema, no pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema –dijo después de pensarlo bien, sus amigas resignadas dejaron las compras y salieron de la tienda

Sentadas ya en una heladería estaban esperando el pedido cuando llegaron los paparazzi, Michiru se había casado con Haruka después de que apareció Serena

-Señorita Tsukino ¿como se prepara para el nacimiento? –pregunto uno de ellos

-Ningún comentario –dijo Michiru –Por favor podrían dejarnos tranquilas

-Señora Tenuo ¿que se siente estar casada con unos de los pilotos más famosos de la Formula 1? –pregunto

-Ningún comentario –volvió a decir, ahí decidieron que era hora de irse del centro comercial, los paparazzi las siguieron hasta el auto aunque Taiki y Kelvin hacían todo lo posible para alejarlos ellos parecían ser peores que una enjambre de abejas asesinas

Llegando a la camioneta Serena sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, la cual le hizo pegar un grito, los chicos se asustaron

-¿Sere que tienes? –grito Taiki agarrándola de los brazos

-Duele, duele mucho –dijo esta llorando, en ese momento sintió como un liquido un poco caliente bajaba por su pierna, ella cargaba un vestido materno, de su línea Moms y un Leggins, las chicas no sabían que hacer

-¡Mierda, mierda ¿que hacemos?! –decía una intranquila Lita dando vueltas de un lado a otro del estacionamiento –¿Que hacemos Michiru? –la interpelada estaba como en shock todavía faltaban tres semanas para la llegada de los bebes

-Lita no se, llamemos a Darién –dijo esta tratando de sacar su celular de la cartera

-Yo ya lo hice –dijo Kelvin –Vamos para la clínica de Artemis –dijo ayudando a Taiki con Serena quien no paraba de llorar

-Tengo miedo –dijo esta –Todavía falta y si les pasa algo malo –dijo llorando

-Sere mírame –le pidió Taiki observándola por el retrovisor –Nunca más dejare que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a los niños ok, ahora cálmate mujer que ya estamos en camino a la clínica -las chicas no decían nada solo abrazaban a Serena

En la clínica estaba ya Artemis y Luna esperándolos, sin contar que en camino venían todos los amigos de ellos, Darién fue el ultimo en llegar por que estaba en Inokashira cerrando un negocio con Andrew

Artemis salió a las cuatro horas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el parto salió de maravilla Serena dilato lo suficiente y en poco tiempo, los gemelos estaba desesperados por conocer el mundo

-Darién hijo ya puedes entrar –dijo Artemis, este casi que sale corriendo a la habitación de Serena, adentro ella tenia a los bebes cargados uno en cada brazo

-Te ayudo –dijo el padre de los gemelos, agarro a Samuel y lo beso, el niño tiene el color de ojos de Darién y el color de cabello más oscuro que el de ella, era una versión diminuta de Serena -Hermoso al igual que tu madre –le dijo al bebe, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, esta estaba embelesada viendo a la niña, Serenity tenia los ojos celestes como Ella y el cabello rizado color negro con mechones azulados como Darién, ambos eran iguales pero diferentes a la vez

-Te Amo –le dijo Serena a Darién

-Yo más nena, yo más –dijo este y la beso en los labios –Gracias por el regalo más hermoso del mundo –agrego, todos los familiares y amigos entraron hasta Ikuko vino a visitar a Serena el último día que estuvo en la clínica, vio a los gemelos y con la misma se fue

Ya los gemelos tenían dos meses de nacidos, los horarios de ella y Darién volvieron a la normalidad ya no se despertaban cada cuatro horas para alimentarlos los niños dormían toda la noche, cosa que era buena

-Nena –dijo Darién un poco duro ya que Serena estaba en el baño cambiándose la ropa para dormir –Te falta mucho quiero hablar contigo –ella se alarmo un poco por las palabras de su prometido

-¿De que nene? –dijo saliendo del baño, solo traía puesta una franela de Darién

-Tenemos que ponerle fecha a la boda nena –dijo –Ya yo quiero que seas mía para siempre

-Soy tuya y tú lo sabes –le dijo esta

-Si pero… -ella lo interrumpió

-Pero que –le dijo montándose a horcajadas encima de el –Si quieres te lo demuestro –le dijo besándole el pecho, desde que habían nacido los gemelos estaban en abstinencia

-¿Y como? –le dijo el en tono pícaro con la voz ronca, era rara la vez que Serena tomaba el mando en situaciones sexuales, ella no le dijo nada solo le fue dejando un camino de besos mojados desde el pecho hasta la liga del mono, que poco a poco fue bajándolo junto con el bóxer de Darién, agarro el ya muy erecto miembro de Darién con las manos y empezó a acariciarlo, este solo gemía audiblemente era la primera vez que ella hacia eso

Paso su lengua por el y Darién pego un brinco de sorpresa, quería decirle que no lo hiciera pero lo rico que se sentía le impidió hablar, Serena lamio, mordió con delicadeza, chupo el miembro de Darién como si de una chupeta se tratara, el solo hablo cuando sintió que venia el orgasmo

-Sere detente –le dijo casi sin voz

-¿Por que no te gusto? –pregunto ella

-Por eso es que te digo, me encanto y si seguías me corría y no quiero, no todavía –dijo este jalando a Serena para que quedaran a la misma altura, ella agarro de nuevo el miembro de el y lo acerco a su centro, poco a poco fue sentándose sobre el –Te Amo –le dijo el cuando ya estuvo dentro de ella

Con movimientos pausados y en círculos Serena torturaba a Darién quien la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cadera, llegaron al orgasmo juntos, siempre lo hacían así, ella tomaba la píldora por eso ya no necesitaban la protección igual eso poco le importaba porque desde su segundo encuentro ellos no usaban protección

-26 de Mayo –dijo ella ese fue el día que Kenji el padre de Serena nació


	26. La boda

**Capitulo 26: La boda **

Ya era 26 de mayo y la mansión Chiba en Fuji City estaba como para locos, Lita, Luna y Michiru que estaba embarazada de tres meses corrían de un lado a otro dando ordenes a los decoradores, Serena había decidió que la boda seria ahí ya que el jardín de la casa es espectacular, como es primavera el tema serian las flores, miles de Freesias colores melocotón adornaban el jardín y la casa

Había una pista de baile de madera en el centro del jardín y a la izquierda las sillas de los invitados y la alfombra rosada por donde desfilaría la novia

Darién y los chicos estaba en un hotel preparándose ya que por tradición y ordenes de Lita los novios no se podían ver y Serena estaba confinada a la habitación de soltero de Darién, ella no podía si quiera ver la decoración, todo sería una sorpresa

El vestido de Serena seria palabra de honor en forma de corazón con unas cintas doradas en el borde del escote, que se cruzaban entre los senos y se amarraban en la parte de atrás de la espalda, Darién iría de azul noche con la corbata y el chaleco dorado a combinación con el vestido de ella, todos los trajes los diseño Jean-Luque Leroux el amigo francés de Serena, quien fue su profesor y es diseñador de modas también

Ya a las cuatro llego el novio y a las cuatro y media Lita fue por ella que sería entregada por Artemis, Ikuko dijo que no iría a la boda lo que puso triste a Serena, pero no le importo demasiado ya que a su lado tenia a quien en verdad la quería «_Ella se lo pierde»_ pensó ella

Frente al altar de Freesias estaba un nervioso Darién que observaba la puerta que daba a la casa, empezó la música y entro Lita con Serenity en brazos seguida por Michiru que traía a Samuel, en lugar de la marcha nupcial sonaría la canción que le canto Darién a ella el día que le pidió matrimonio, cuando esta sonó señalando la entrada de Serena los 150 invitados voltearon

_«Una diosa desterrada del Olimpo» _pensó Darién a penas posó sus orbes zafiro en Serena, que estaba nerviosa a más no poder, si no fuera por el brazo de Artemis, ella ya habría salido corriendo para donde esta su futuro esposo

El padre empezó a hablar a penas Serena llego al altar

-Queridos amigos estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja que se ama y que quieren unir sus vidas ante los ojos de Dios y del hombre –dijo –Darién conoció a Serena y desde el primer momento supo que sería la madre de sus dos hermosos hijos –el padre conocía a Darién desde que este era pequeño –Y Serena quien es testaruda no quiso darse cuenta que desde el primer momento que sus ojos se encontraron se amaban –después de que el padre contara de manera graciosa cosas sobre los novios hizo la pregunta más importante

-Darién prometes amar a Serena para toda la vida en la enfermedad, en la pobreza, etcétera, etcétera –dijo divertido

-Acepto –dijo este con convicción

-Y tu Serena prometes amar a Darién para toda la vida en la enfermedad, en la pobreza, etcétera, etcétera

-Si acepto –dijo

-Entonces por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y la ley los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besarla –le dijo a Darién, este sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la beso delicadamente

-Les presento a Darién y Serena Chiba –dijo el padre y toda la audiencia estallo en aplausos

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, los amigos y familiares de Darién y Serena disfrutaron, ya a horas de la madrugada los recién casados decidieron escaparse para irse a la luna de miel

-Darién vamos a llevarnos a los gemelos ¿si? –le dijo ella con cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado

-Como crees -le dijo Luna –Déjenme a mí a esas dulzuras y váyanse a disfrutar solos, se lo merecen –recalco

-Luna cuida a mis niños con tu vida –le dijo Serena ya despidiéndose de todos

Viajarían en la Fortune, ya llevaban una hora de viaje cuando ella hablo

-¿Nene para donde vamos?

-Sorpresa

-Dar cariño tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –dijo cuando vio que el se estaciono en el aeropuerto

-Esta si, ya veras


	27. Un nuevo heredero Chiba Tsukino

**Capitulo 27: Un nuevo heredero Chiba Tsukino **

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 5479 con destino a…. abordar por la puerta tres _–dijeron por el altavoz, Darién no dejo que Serena escuchara el destino ya que como le había repetido muchas veces seria sorpresa, después de casi 16 horas de vuelo aterrizaron, aunque al principio le pareció una estupidez le encanto que Darién no le dejara escuchar el destino, Serena se comporta reacia ante las sorpresas pero con su ahora esposo no ha tenido una mala sorpresa

Todo se veía muy claro por la ventanilla del avión, estaban esperando que salieran todos los pasajeros para poder bajar ellos, estaba en Las Seychelles, Serena quería ir a la playa que mejor que esas islas

Afuera hacia un calor infernal, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de clima

-Hermoso –dijo ella abrazando a su esposo, la habitación del hotel daba a la playa

-Hubiese preferido Hawaii pero no creo que tu quisieras estar separada tanto tiempo de los gemelos –dijo Darién y Serena asintió, el se acerco para besarla pero el estomago de ella gruño, causando que ella se sonrojara, para no perder la costumbre

-Tenemos hambre –dijo Darién divertido, bajaron al restaurant del hotel y almorzaron, el alquilo un auto para poder pasear por la isla así que aprovecharon para hacer un poco de turismo, ya que solo estarían tres días, por petición de Serena

En la noche hicieron el amor por primera vez como esposos, estaban cansados pero eso no se los impidió, el sol sirvió de despertador, le daba directamente en la cara a Darién, este delicadamente se quito el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora esposa para poder parase, pidió el desayuno

-Sere, nena despiértate –le dijo este muy cerca del oído

-No, no quiero –dijo ella quien estaba boca abajo –Duérmete otra vez anda –le pidió esta palmeando el lado vacio de la cama

-Traje el desayuno –dijo el y esta se espabilo, Serena tenia días sintiendo mucha hambre

-Lo hubiese dicho antes –dijo esta divertida –Eres el mejor esposo del mundo –dijo esta besando a Darién quien profundizo un poco el beso, empezó a acariciar las piernas de ella haciendo que esta se erizara a pesar del calor, estaba por acostar a su esposa otra vez cuando el estomago de ella hablo

-Tengo que alimentarte más seguido –dijo el separándose de Serena, comieron entre risas y caricias furtivas, se daban la comida en la boca, Darién le dio un trozo de piña a ella quien de repente se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo para el baño, devolvió todo el desayuno, su esposo estaba sosteniéndole el cabello

-Vete, esto es asqueroso –le decía pero este negaba con la cabeza –Vete

-Sere quédate quieta, déjame ayudarte ¿si? –le decía este

-De seguro fue la fruta que esta dañada –dijo esta queriendo darle una explicación a su malestar estomacal

-¿Por que mejor no vamos a un medico? –pregunto el –Tal vez es una de esas enfermedades tropicales –dijo este, ella solo asintió, se vistieron y bajaron a la recepción para que le indicaran como llegar al hospital o a un dispensario

Estaba en el hospital esperando los resultados del examen de sangre, Darién temía que fuese una extraña y mortal enfermedad y Serena temía por otra cosa

-Felicidades –dijo el doctor entrando –Señora Chiba déjeme decirle que tiene seis semanas de embarazo –dijo este y ella se puso verde

-¿Como dice? –pregunto Darién

-Que la señora Chiba esta embarazada –repitió el doctor que tenia acento indio

-Gracias –dijo Darién –Nos podemos retirar –pregunto y el doctor asintió, le entrego los resultados escritos y se marcharon al hotel

-Nena ¿cuando planeabas decírmelo? –pregunto este ya en la habitación

-Este… Dar… nene yo… -dijo Serena, esta trataba de acordarse cuando fue la ultima vez que le vino el periodo –Yo no sabía, te lo juro por… -el la interrumpió

-Sabes que no me importa –dijo fingiendo enojo, ella lo miro extrañada por la forma en como le hablo

-¿Que no te importa? –pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

-Si lo sabias o no –dijo sin verla -¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO! –grito alzando a su esposa y dándole vueltas en el aire –Te Amo nena, Te amo –le dijo, ella respiro tranquila, estaba asustada

-Yo también nene, yo también –le dijo

-Nos vamos a Tokio, tenemos que hablar con mi padre para que te pongas en control ya y… y… -decía recogiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Ya en el aeropuerto de Tokio los esperaban Taiki y Kelvin en la camioneta, toda la familia estaba extrañada por el repentino regreso de los recién casados


	28. Epilogo: Felices para siempre

**Capitulo 28: Epilogo: Felices para siempre **

-Mamá –decía Chibiusa, la tercera hija de Darién y Serena –Voy a salir con James –James es el hijo de Michiru y Haruka y el futuro novio de Chibiusa

-Ve con Samuel –dijo Serena, ella siempre que podía le mandaba chaperón a Chibiusa

-Ma –se quejo la pequeña de 17 años, ella desde que tenía uso de razón era inseparable de James, al igual que Sere y Samuel con Ariel y Fanny las hijas de Lita y Andrew de 15 años

Cada vez que los niños se reunían en la casa de Serena esta se acordaba de cómo era ella con Michiru y Lita después del secuestro, inseparables, amigas en todo y para todo y lo mejor que eran cómplices al igual que los chicos, a ese grupo se les unió el hijo de Seiya y Kakyuu, Seyka de 14 años todos estaban criados como primos, ya que era una gigantesca familia

-Esta bien –le dijo ella –Ve, llévate la camioneta y sal con Armando -este era el escolta que tenia Serena para sus hijos

-Ma, por Dios vamos en el auto de él y no hace falta escoltas –dijo resignada, Serena solo sonrió y se acerco para abrazar a su hija, esta termino de vestirse y salió disparada a la puerta cuando escucho la corneta del auto de James –Te Amo ma, nos vemos en la noche –le dijo, Serena solo se reía de la situación

-¿Para donde iba Chibiusa? –pregunto Darién que estaba entrando a la casa, después de que nació Chibiusa ellos se mudaron a una gran casa al norte de Tokio –Sabes yo creo que tengo un yerno –dijo besando a Serena

-Por Dios quien lo diría seremos consuegros de Haruka –dijo ella fingiendo un calosfrió lo que causo gracia a Darién

-Nena –dijo Darién con un tono pícaro –Estamos solos –recalco

-Si los chicos no están ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto ella un poco incrédula, después de 18 años de casados parecían estar todavía en la fase de luna de miel

-Por que –dijo acercándose –Pensé que tal vez –le beso el hombro que tenía descubierto –Tu y yo –beso el cuello de ella, esta le dio la espalda y pego su trasero a la gran erección de el –A eso me refiero –concluyo agarrándola por la cadera para pegarla más a el

Sin importarle que estuviese en el jardín trasero de la casa Darién empezó a quitarle la blusa a Serena quien como podía trataba de desabotonarle la camisa a el

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto el divertido

-Siempre que tu estas cerca –dijo ella confesando

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas ¿lo sabes? –pregunto y ella solo asintió, terminaron de desvestirse ya en la recamara pero dejaron un camino de ropa, el tocaba cada parte de Serena y ella igual hacia con el

Esa noche se amaron varias veces hasta que ya entrada la mañana la voz de Samuel los despertó

-Por Dios podrían no dejar sus cosas regadas –dijo entre enojado y divertido –Párense flojos ya es casi medio día –dijo

-Hijo por Dios digo yo –se levanto Serena quien ya estaba vestida –Tu no estabas en casa de tu tía Lita que haces aquí

-Hacemos –dijo Lita –Levántate ¿no sabes que día es hoy? –pregunto y ella negó, fue Darién quien contesto

-Hoy hace 19 años que nos conocimos –dijo como si fuese normal recordar esa fecha –Y nosotros te tenemos algo, así que Lita salte para vestirme y poder bajar a comer

-Darién –dijo Serena un poco apenada después que Lita y Samuel salieron de la recamara –Nene yo no tengo nada que darte

-Sere tú me das todo con solo respirar –le dijo este –Y tranquila que de mi parte no hay obsequio esto fue idea de la flaca y tú sabes como es ella –dijo colocándose un jean y una franela sin mangas, Serena eligió un pescador y una franela sin mangas también

Al bajar estaba toda la familia, claro menos Ikuko que vivía en Grecia con Zafiro desde hacia más de 10 años, un letrero gigante que dice "ME ALEGRO HABERTE CONOCIDO" adornaba el jardín trasero, Darién le mintió por primera vez a su esposa, el si tenía una sorpresa para ella

-Toma –le dijo entregándole una caja de terciopelo alargada, cuando la abrió Serena se quedo sin palabras, adentro había una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de S&D

-Para siempre –le dijo Darién a Serena

-Hasta el fin de nuestra existencia –respondió ella antes de besarlo

**FIN** 


End file.
